Natsu Dragneel traveling the Multiverse
by Xumit
Summary: A guy dies and gets reincarnated into Fairy Tail as Natsu Dragneel. Read as the new Natsu storms his way to the top in the Earth Land as well as travel new world. First World: Fairy Tail (Obviously) SUPPORT: p@treon/xumit I'm the original author of this. I've already posted this on webnovel and wanted to repost it here for more readers. Read more chapters there! Harem! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I? Why is it so dark here? Can someone turn the lights on." shouted the soul trying to call for anyone nearby. But sadly there is nobody there to help him.

"Huh!? Why can't I feel my arms and legs anymore? I don't have any sense of my body anymore. Please don't tell me I'm dead." said the soul in horror trying to recall his memories. Slowly, it started regaining its memories.

"I was returning home from my work when I saw some thugs threatening a girl with a knife in an alley. I immediately tried to take a picture with my smartphone for evidence, but my smartphone being as smart as it is had shutter sound-enabled alerting the thugs. I tried to run away in panic but the tripped over a rock causing the thugs to catch up to me and plunge the knife straight into my chest. The last thing I saw before my death was the sadistic smirk of those bastards." said the soul sighing finishing his inner monologue.

"I guess I'm dead now... If it's like those anime and novel then I should meet some gods or goddesses for my judgment. I haven't done anything noteworthy good or bad stuff in my life. I guess I will be reincarnated with my memories erased. I'm not like those lucky protagonists who get to reincarnated with a cheat." said the soul with a long sigh and dejected expression.

"Well, you're wrong. Count yourself lucky because I've decided to grant you 3 wishes." suddenly an unknown voice replied. This startled the soul making it panic.

"Wah! Who are you? Where did you come from? I didn't sense anyone near me?" shouted the soul trying to get the answer but all he got was an indifferent response.

"Who I am and where I come from doesn't matter. I'm just here to grant your wishes and leave. Also, don't wish for something to make you omnipotent, I don't like people getting stronger without working for it. So, quickly decide!" said the voice impatiently.

"Okay, before I make my wish, can I ask you some questions first?" said the soul trying to get some answers before deciding his wish.

"Okay. Just make it quick. I don't have all the time answering you." replied the voice in an impassive tone.

"First, why grant me these wishes? I mean, I don't think I have done anything heroic or noteworthy in my life." asked the soul. This question has been bugging it for a while.

"It's a simple reason. I gave you these wishes because..." said the voice trying to make it dramatic.

"Because?..." said the soul trying to guess some dramatic reason. But, sadly he felt cold water poured over him after listening to the actual reason.

"Because... I was bored." said the voice.

"..."

"That was an anti-dramatic reason that makes sense when you think about it. Then for my second question, can I choose which world I want to reincarnated or not? or will it count as a wish?" asked the soul trying to make the best plan depending on the answer.

"You can choose whichever world you want to reincarnate into. Take it as a bonus. Now, hurry up and decide your wish and the world you want to reincarnate into." replied the voice impatiently.

"Ok let me think for a minute. I'll tell you when I've decided." said the soul trying to make the best use of his wish.

"Just hurry up. I don't have a lot of time to waste on you." replied the voice.

"Okay, I've decided what I want from my wish.

1\. I want to have Instant Mastery skill which will let me instantly master any skill I learn.

2\. I want to have the ability to travel to different anime, manga or novel world.

3\. I want to have an instant regeneration ability. It will be hard to kill me this way.

Also, for my first world, I would like to reincarnate into the fairy tail world. Let my age be the same as Natsu. " said the soul in excitement.

'I will be able to meet my favorite characters this way.' thought the soul.

"Hmm... Your second and third wish are okay but your first wish is similar to overpowered... whatever, I'll grant it to you anyway. You'll randomly be reincarnated in the world. Also, you won't regain your memories until your brain is fully developed. And you need to become the strongest in the world to travel the next world." said the voice then a ray of light went into the soul.

"Now go and enjoy your life. Make it interesting for me to watch." said the voice then a portal appeared and sucked the soul denying his chance to reply.

"Hmm... he said he wants to be the same age as Natsu. Let's make it more interesting hehe..." said the voice in a clear feminine voice.


	2. Chapter 2

In a forest somewhere in Fiore

"Dad, let me show you something awesome. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" shouted a chibi Natsu releasing a small fireball from his mouth toward a big rock. The fireball exploded on contact with the rock and took away most of its front.

Natsu is a cute child about 5-6 years old. He has a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and abnormal sharp canines.

"I haven't seen such a weak fireball in ages. As the son of The Mighty Fire Dragon King, you need to do a lot better than that. Here, let me show you what a real dragon roar looks like. FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR" shouted Igneel releasing his breathe attack on a nearby mountain completely obliterating it in the process.

Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body.

"Don't rub it my face Igneel. I just started learning magic. Someday, I'll release an even bigger roar than that and beat you with it." pouted Natsu. Igneel just laughed at his statement.

"Brat you're still 100 years early to challenge me. But you need to have such ambition to catch up to me. Maybe, one day you'll land a hit on me." said Igneel while laughing. Natsu just rolled his eyes at him and pouted.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly Natsu started screaming holding his head in pain. He soon lost his consciousness.

"Natsu!" shouted Igneel in worry approaching Natsu. He quickly diagnosed his state.

"There's nothing wrong with his body. I wonder what happened to him. It can't be the awakening of E.N.D can it? I hope that's not the case." said Igneel in worry. He was a kind-hearted Dragon and consider Natsu as his son. So, he can't bring himself to kill him.

He quickly took Natsu to his cave to rest and hope that it isn't something serious.

'Ugh... Can't he just warn me before sending me off.' thought the Natsu as he regained his memories. He didn't realize that the one he met was a woman.

'But to be reincarnated as Natsu really?... I just wished to be the same age as Natsu but never wished to be reincarnated as the protagonist.' thought Natsu and he quickly woke and started looking around and found a giant dragon staring at him.

'It must be Igneel. Even though I've regained my memories, Igneel still looks cool.' thought Natsu staring at Igneel.

"Oye Brat! Stop staring at me like that. Are you okay? You suddenly fainted." asked Igneel in worry.

"I'm fine, dad. It's just I suddenly regained some memories," replied Natsu trying to ease his worry.

"Memories? can you tell me more about it?" said Igneel in worry.

'He can't have regained his memories right? Zeref did say that he erased all his memories as E.N.D and sealed his demonic curse.' thought Igneel.

"Yeah dad, I've regained my memories about my real parents and their death," said Natsu sadly. Even though he just regained his memories, he still feels sad about them.

'I shouldn't mention him about me being a reincarnated person. It will just be too troublesome to explain. It's not like I am lying though.' thought Natsu trying to explain his action.

"Do remember anything else? Like another family member or anything?" asked Ignell to gain more information.

"Nope. It's just a big blank after that. That's all I can recall." told Natsu.

'Thank god, he didn't remember his brother and recall his E.N.D memories.' thought Igneel internally sighing in relief.

"Okay brat, you're going to rest for today. Don't make me worry like that. You're my son - The Fire Dragon King's son, so don't let your past haunt you. Use it to motivate you to become stronger." shouted Igneel trying to cheer Natsu up. It did the work and Natsu stood there with a resolute expression.

"Yes, Thank you, Dad. I'm Natsu Dragneel, the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. I need to become strong enough to stand above everyone else. So, please train me to become stronger"

'I can't let this chance go away. I don't know long Igneel will remain but I need to learn as much as I can about my magic. In anime, Natsu always causes destruction wherever he goes. I don't want to end up like that. I also need to learn to activate my dragon force.' thought Natsu as he quickly made his plan.

"Well said. You can rest today but I'll be training you seriously starting tomorrow. Get ready to experience hell starting tomorrow hahaha..." said Igneel laughing loud.

'Ugh... I hope the training is worth it.' Natsu thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Igneel taught Natsu everything about Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Due to Instant Mastery, Natsu quickly mastered every spell. Every day they would spar with each other to help Natsu gain battle experience. Natsu has gotten a lot stronger now.

Today was the same as usual. After finishing their daily spar, Natsu just laid down on the ground. Even though he will get quickly healed due to his instant regeneration, he still feels mentally tired.

"Dad you're too strong for me. Even though I land a hit on you, it won't cause any damage to you," said Natsu with a sigh. Igneel was called Fire Dragon King for something. He is a lot stronger than the current Natsu.

"Don't worry Brat. You've got a lot stronger as well. You've mastered all the spells I've taught. I remember finishing you with a quick tail attack. Now you can at least take my hit like a good punching bag and you'll be back to normal due to your abnormal regeneration haha..." said Igneel while laughing.

"Ugh... I'll beat your sorry ass someday. Then I will be the one laughing." Natsu pouted. Igneel just ignored his comment and continued laughing.

"Okay brat, I'll teach you something new today. You've already mastered all the basic spells. Now I'm going to teach you some advanced spells as well as secret arts. If you master all these spells, then I can finally teach you how to use Dragon Force." said Igneel with a serious expression.

"Dragon Force? What is that?" Natsu asked curiously.

'I don't know much about Dragon Force except its sort of final power-up for dragon slayers. Natsu always activated dragon force unconsciously in the anime.' thought Natsu.

"Dragon Force is the power every genuine dragon slayer has. It usually lays dormant in the slayers but when a slayer has enough mastery over his/her dragon slayer magic, then he/she can access it. It's like a transformation making you a lot stronger and have more access to draconic magic. Only a genuine dragon slayer taught by a living dragon can access Dragon Force. Those fake slayers, that have dragon lacrima implanted inside them can never access it." explained Igneel.

"I see. So to use Dragon Force, I need to master my Dragon Slayer magic. Anyway, What are dragon lacrima? Do you have that?" Natsu asked curiously.

'In the anime, it wasn't explained why Natsu and the other first-generation slayer didn't have dragon lacrima implanted in them. C'mon Igneel, Metalicanna and Grandeeney must have their lacrima. I always thought the author just randomly introduced those as a plot.' thought Natsu.

"Dragon Lacrima is simply a lacrima infused with Dragon Slayer magic. Every Dragon has its lacrima. So, of course, I have mine as well." said Igneel answering my question.

"What happens when you implant your lacrima inside me then? Will I get a lot stronger then?" asked Natsu curiously.

"That's... well I'll tell you now that you've brought this topic. I can implant the lacrima inside you and you will be even stronger and have an easy time accessing Dragon Force. The dragon lacrima fuses with your magic container strengthening it but you'll experience a lot of pain. So, I didn't implant my lacrima inside you." said Igneel.

"Well, why are you hesitating then? I want to become stronger so a little pain won't stop me from achieving it." Natsu quickly told Igneel.

"Are you sure? Sure, the lacrima will make you stronger but you'll eventually become strong anyway. So, you don't need to do this. The pain you'll be experiencing will be a lot worse than anything you've experienced." asked Igneel for confirmation. Natsu quickly nods his head. Seeing this, Igneel sighs and heads inside his cave to bring his dragon lacrima.

"Okay. I'll start the process. Lay down on the front and I'll start infusing the lacrima." said Igneel. Natsu quickly follows and lays down on the ground.

Igneel soon places a crimson red lacrima on his back and pushes it inside Natsu. As soon as the lacrima went inside him, he felt so much pain at once.

'Sh*t! It's really painful. Now, I know why Igneel didn't infuse his lacrima inside Natsu in the anime. Still, I can't believe Metallicana as a big-softie hehe.' thought Natsu as he inwardly chuckled. Soon, the pain started getting worse and he fainted.

'I didn't want to implant it in him. But I guess it's better for him this way. I don't have much time left. Thankfully, Natsu is a little genius to have learned everything from me. I guess I'll start teaching him Fire Dragon King Mode and Dragon Force. He needs to get all the power to defeat the accursed Acnologia.' thought Igneel with a sigh. He quickly brought Natsu inside his cave for rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next years were full of training for Natsu. Igneel taught Natsu everything he needs to know about Fire Dragon King's Mode as well as Dragon Force. He easily mastered Fire Dragon King's mode as well as Dragon Force. Due to the lacrima, his efficiency using his fire dragon slayer improved greatly and his magic container upgraded in quality.

Fire Dragon King's Mode increases his firepower by 20 times whereas Dragon Force multiplies his overall strength by 10 times. Natsu can only use Dragon Force for more than 10 minutes or it will start straining his body. He can use Fire Dragon King's Mode for only a few minutes before exhausting his magical reserve completely.

Natsu isn't so helpless against Igneel now. His attacks started hurting Igneel a bit, although not enough to seriously wound him. Igneel still treats Natsu as his punching bag due to his abnormal regeneration.

Today was a bit different than the usual spar. Igneel has a serious expression on his face, unlike his usual playful attitude.

"Natsu! Today I will show you the difference in power between the two of us. Are you ready to face your death?" asked Igneel in a serious tone.

"Of course! Bring all you can. I'm all fired up." Natsu said seriously.

Suddenly a heavy pressure started emanating Igneel mixed with heavy killing intent. Natsu bore the pressure head-on and quickly stood frozen on the spot with cold sweats all over his body. He witnessed his death if he even moved a single foot.

In the end, Natsu was unable to move a single foot. This was the only time, he truly felt so helpless. Igneel was called the Fire Dragon King for a reason.

"I surrender!" said Natsu in a low voice. The pressure instantly disappeared after he said those words. He quickly collapsed on the ground and started breathing heavily.

"Well done Natsu! Remember this feeling of helplessness and use it to motivate yourself to get stronger. There are lots of strong people out there and you can't be arrogant with your strength. Always remember to move forward because you're the son of the mighty Fire Dragon King Igneel." said Igneel with a smile.

"Thanks, dad!" muttered Natsu in a low voice as he quickly fell asleep.

"Work hard Natsu. Sorry for leaving you alone. Remember that I'll always watch over you." said Igneel as he left a scarf made from his scales over Natsu. He picked Natsu and flew over to the Eclipse gate to start their plan against Acnologia.


	5. Chapter 5

**In a forest near Hargeon Town**

Natsu slowly regained his consciousness. At first, he was confused where he was but after looking all over the place he quickly figured it out.

'So, it's finally the time huh.' thought Natsu with a sigh. He quickly noticed a scaly scarf left with him. He wore the scarf the same way in the anime.

'I'll always remember you Igneel. I'll become the strongest in this world and defeat Acnologia so you can rest easy.' thought Natsu as he started walking randomly in the forest.

Soon, Natsu caught a human scent. He quickly went over the smell and met Makarov Dreyar.

Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area.

Makarov quickly caught sight of Natsu running toward him. He was a bit surprised to see a pink-haired child running toward him as it isn't a common hair color in Fiore.

"Hello young one, what are you doing here in the forest? Where are your parents?" asked Makarov. He was heading back to his guild from the Guild Master gathering and met a child on the back in the forest. So, he was a bit curious about the child.

"Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I was searching for my adoptive father in the forest when I noticed a human smell here. Have you seen a big red lizar- I mean dragon anywhere? He's my adoptive father, Igneel." answered Natsu following it with his question.

"Are you sure your father is a dragon? It's been more than 400 years since the last dragon was sighted," asked Makarov doubtfully.

"Of course. I'm a fire dragon slayer. My dad taught me to use this magic." Natsu said igniting his fist on fire to show his fire dragon slaying magic.

'He's so young but has so much magic inside him. I don't know about his dragon father but I can't have him joining the dark path. I'll guide him toward the light like the first master Mavis said.' thought Makarov.

"Well, I haven't seen a dragon on my way here. If you don't mind me asking what do you plan to do now?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know. I plan to find my dad and become stronger I guess," said Natsu after thinking for a while.

"Then, why don't you join a guild? You will find it a lot easier to gather information in a guild. You can also do quests to earn some money and defeat monsters." said Makarov trying to tempt Natsu into joining his guild.

"Hmm... that's a really good plan but I don't know any guild to join," said Natsu with a sour face.

"That isn't a problem. You see, I'm Makarov Deyar, guild master of Fairy Tail guild. You can join my guild and make lots of friends." said Makarov giving a tempting offer to Natsu.

'Well that was easy.' thought Natsu inwardly chuckling.

"Sure Gramps! It's not like I lose anything joining a guild anyway. I can always quit if I feel uncomfortable." replied Natsu accepting his offer.

Makarov was a bit surprised to hear Natsu calling him so intimately but wasn't against it. He brought Natsu to Hargeon Town and took a train back to Magnolia. Natsu is still young and hasn't matured enough to get motion-sickness on moving vehicles. On the way back they talked about lots of different stuff about fairy tail and Natsu's past.

**(A/N: I will re-upload more chapters later. If you want to read more search this on webnovel. I've published up to 40 chapters there)**


	6. Chapter 6

'I'm finally here. Magnolia is a really lively town.' thought Natsu as they arrived at Magnolia.

Magnolia is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Magnolia possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones.

Natsu and Makarov soon arrived at the Fairy Tail guild building. It is a large, two-story high building built in Pagoda-style.

"This is Fairy Tail. From now on this will be your home as well," said Makarov while opening the door.

As soon as he opened the door, they were greeted with a sight of a rowdy bunch. He quickly noticed a young and timid Cana, Gray wearing only his boxers, Erza sitting in the corner alone with a stoic expression, Macao and Wakaba drinking and Nab staring at the request board.

As soon as Makarov entered the guild, he got everyone's attention.

"Listen up brats! I've brought a new member of our guild. So, be nice to him. Now, Natsu please introduce yourself." shouted Makarov and called Natsu over. He quickly went over toward Makarov.

"Hello. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm going to be the strongest mage ever. I hope to be friends with everyone!" introduced Natsu. Everyone was surprised by his sudden declaration but cheered nonetheless.

'I guess being the strongest mage is acceptable than finding a dragon for them. I'm not going to tell them about Igneel unless they ask themselves.' Natsu thought. In the anime everyone doubted him being raised by Igneel.

Soon everyone started introducing themselves to Natsu asking him different questions which he readily answered. Natsu even got his guild mark on the same place as anime. When they were talking Gray came near Natsu and said.

"Hey what's with your hair? Do you need to dye your hair pink to gain attention?" asked Gray with a mocking expression.

'I guess Natsu and Gray were fated to be rivals. I haven't arrived here for a single day and he's making an enemy out of me.' thought Natsu while maintaining the same expression. He quickly faced Gray and said in a loud voice.

"I didn't dye my hair. It's natural. And what's with you Stripper? Are you practicing to be a host in the strip club?" Natsu said mockingly. Everyone laughed at his joke.

"What do you mean?" said Gray quickly realizing his mistake running off to find some clothes to wear.

"I will remember you bastard!" said Gray running off.

Natsu talked a bit with everyone. Then, he approached Erza and took a seat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I've introduced myself to everyone here. You're the only one left." gently asked Natsu but all got was an awkward silence. Erza just ignored him and eat her strawberry cake. Erza still has her eye patch.

'I guess Porlyusica hasn't made her artificial eye yet.' thought Natsu.

They just sat there in silence. Natsu just kept staring at her and Erza kept ignoring him while eating her cake.

After a bit of awkward silence, Erza finally couldn't handle his stare.

"Can you please stop staring at me. I'm trying to eat here," said Erza in a stoic expression.

"Then can you introduce yourself. I'm waiting for your introduction." Natsu replied to her with his carefree smile.

"I'm not interested in making friends. So, I don't need to give you an introduction," replied Erza.

"Then I'll just keep bothering you till you give me your introduction," Natsu said with a cheeky smile. Seeing that cheeky smile irritated Erza.

"Then be my guest. I'll just keep ignoring you," replied Erza and started ignoring him. She quickly turned her attention to the cake.

Natsu just sat there staring at her with a smile. After a while, Erza finally couldn't take it anymore, so she just said in a low voice.

"Erza Scarlet"

"What? Sorry, can you repeat what you said? It was so small that I couldn't hear you." said Natsu facing her with his smile. Erza felt quite irritated by his smile.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. So, can you please leave me alone now?" said Erza with a sigh. It was really hard for her to make new friends after getting betrayed by her best friend.

"Nice to meet you. I hope to become friends with you. See that wasn't so hard to do, was it?" said Natsu with his trademark grin. Erza couldn't help but feel happy inside her heart watching his expression.

When they were going to start talking again, a wild Gray appeared to disrupt them.

"Hey Pinkie! Let me pay you back for embarrassing me. Let's have a match to see who's stronger. What do you say?" said Gray in a loud voice. This got everyone's attention in the guild including Erza.

"Sure stripper! Prepare to walk naked after I beat you." Natsu replied with a mocking smile.

'I'll beat him for disturbing my talk with Erza. At my current strength, I can even beat Gildarts with a bit effort.' thought Natsu chuckling inwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu and Gray quickly went outside the guild for the match. Everyone in the guild followed them including Makarov and Erza. Some people even started making bets about the match.

Makarov was a bit curious about Natsu. He knows that Natsu is a dragon slayer and a powerful one at that. So, he wanted to learn more about Natsu from this match. Erza was just curious about Natsu.

"Are you ready pinkie? I'll turn you into an ice statue with my Ice-Make magic," said Gray with a smug expression getting into his fighting stance.

"Yeah, I'm ready to beat your sorry ass. Get ready to walk naked on the streets." Natsu said with a carefree attitude.

Seeing his carefree attitude pissed Gray. He quickly attacked him using Ice-Make Lance but before it could even reach him it quickly evaporated. Everyone was shocked by this display.

"Was that an attack? I thought someone sprayed me with water." Natsu said with a smug expression. He didn't even need to use a basic spell to evaporate the ice.

"Bastard! I'll make you regret looking down on me," said Gray attacking Natsu with his Ice-Make Canon. The same thing happened again before the attack could reach him it quickly evaporated.

Gray was shocked seeing this. He never thought his attack would fail him. Gray tried multiple Ice-Make spells but all of them evaporated before it could damage Natsu.

"Let's end this quickly," said Natsu as he disappeared from his spot. He quickly arrived in front of Gray and knocked him out with a punch.

"Hah... I didn't even have to use my magic. I guess I've become a lot stronger due to my training." said Natsu with a low voice but Makarov and Erza heard it. They were shocked to see Natsu was so strong.

"Alright, everyone! The winner is Natsu," shouted Makarov ending the match. He quickly brought Gray to the guild infirmary. Those that bet on Natsu were shouting happily while those that bet on Gray were cursing him.

Natsu quickly left everyone and arrived at the forest. He didn't like having a house in the town. So, he needs to build his own house in the forest like anime.

When he was going to start his daily training, he quickly noticed Erza has approached him. He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Erza, what are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"How are you so strong?" asked Erza with a stoic expression ignoring his question.

"What do you mean strong?" Natus asked. He knew about Erza's past but he won't try to pry into her past if she's uncomfortable with it.

"I mean what I asked. How are you so strong? You beat Gray like it was nothing. You're even younger than me but how can you be so strong?" asked Erza with a serious expression.

"When you were raised by a living dragon and trained every day sparring with him, then I guess anyone can become strong," Natsu said sarcastically. Hearing such an absurd thing, Erza quickly becomes mad.

"What do you mean by Dragon! There's no such thing as a dragon in this world. If you don't want to answer then just say so. No need to lie with such an absurd reason." shouted Erza snapping at him. Natsu was a bit startled by her outburst but quickly calmed down.

"If you think I'm lying about dragons, then feel free to do so. I don't have to prove anything. My magic is fire dragon slayer taught to me by my father, Fire Dragon King Igneel." said Natsu in a calm manner.

"You're lying... I know you're lying... just like my best friend," mumbled Erza while sobbing.

"I don't know who your best friend is and I don't care anyway. I'm your friend now, so if you need someone to talk to then feel free to do so," said Natsu while quicking wrapping his arms around the sobbing Erza hugging her.

'She probably needed some outlet for her pent-up frustration. I'll probably bash that bastard Jella's head when I get the chance.' Natsu thought.

Erza quickly calmed after crying for a while. She quickly broke the hug. She was quite embarrassed by her action earlier but quickly calmed down at looked at Natsu who was smiling. She became dazzled by his smile but quickly shook her head to clear her head.

"Please train me to be stronger! I know it is a selfish request but I know you can make me stronger. So, please train me!" asked Erza bowing her head. Natsu quickly stopped her from bowing.

"Stop bowing your head. It's quite embarrassing. You can join me in my daily training. I'll teach you everything I can. We're friends, aren't we? So, you don't need to thank me for it." said Natsu with his trademark grin which made Erza blush.

"Thank you. If there is anything I can do for you, then please feel free to ask me," said Erza with a serious expression.

"Hmm... there probably is something I'll need your help for," Natsu said while thinking.

"If there is anything I can do, then feel free to ask me. We're friends aren't we?" said Erza with a genuine smile. Seeing that smile made Natsu dazzled for a bit.

"You should smile more. You're beautiful that way," said Natsu in a low voice but Erza heard it making her blush.

"Anyway, I need someone to teach me how to read the language here. I don't know how to read human language. Igneel only taught me the draconic language." Natsu said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach how to read and write and you can train me to become stronger." Erza said quickly agreeing to the deal.

"Alright, Let's meet here every day at 6 AM. See you soon Erza," said Natsu with a smile as he left the area leaving a blushing Erza.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Strauss Siblings

Natsu and Erza soon became good friends. Every day they will meet at 6 AM and train their physical and magical aspects. Natsu taught Erza different meditation skills to expand her magic container. Erza was a natural swordsman so she quickly improved her swordsmanship after the spar.

Erza also taught Natsu how to read and write. Natsu quickly mastered it due to his skill which surprised Erza quite a bit. She also taught basic swordsmanship and re-equip magic to Natsu. Natsu quickly mastered those skills but prefers to use his fist while fighting.

Natsu also became friends with everyone in the guild. Gray always tries to fight him but quickly gets knocked out with a single punch. He also became good friends with Levy and Cana. He's quite satisfied being just a good friend with them.

Today everyone was doing their stuff when Makarov arrived with three children with white hair. One of them was wearing a hood. Natsu quickly recognized them as the Strauss siblings.

"Listen up brats, these three are the new members of the guild. So, let's welcome them," shouted Makarov. Everyone warmly welcomed them and started introducing themselves.

Natsu also approached them and introduced himself with a smile.

"Hello I'm Natsu Dragneel, you can just call me Natsu. I also joined the guild a few months ago. If you need some help, then feel free to ask me." said Natsu introducing himself to the trio siblings.

The youngest sibling - Lisanna warmly introduced herself, the cowardly Elfman, hid behind Mirajane and timidly. Mira just ignored him.

"Hello, Natsu. I'm Lisanna Strauss and you can also call me Lisanna. Sorry about my brother and sister, they are Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss respectively. Please forgive them for their behavior." Lisanna introduced her group.

"I don't mind. I guess it is quite uncomfortable to suddenly gain the attention of a lot of people. It is always rowdy here so you'll quickly adjust yourself here hehe..." said Natsu with a chuckle.

"Sure, I hope so. I need to talk to guild master about some stuff, so I'll see you later Natsu," said Lisanna with a smile.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Natsu quickly said leaving the trio. He quickly approached Erza and took a seat next to her. Erza has opened up a lot with the guildmates. She has started developing her strict and serious attitude toward them.

"Hey, Erza! What do you think about them?" asked Natsu curiously after ordering a drink.

"I don't know. I'm sure they have a troubled past, especially the hooded figure," said Erza then started eating her cake blissfully.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" asked Natsu curiously.

"I'll do that later. I need to finish my cake now. Please don't disturb my cake time." said Erza trying to stop Natsu from bothering her.

Natsu just rolled his eyes at her. He drank his drink and was trying to stand up when he noticed the hooded Mirajane leaving the guild.

'I guess Mira is trying to leave her siblings in the guild. She still hasn't accepted her power. I guess it's time to meet her.' thought Natsu as he headed outside following Mira.

Natsu spotted Mira trying to leave Magnolia, so quickly shouted.

"Hey! Do you think it's okay to leave your siblings alone? Do you think they will be happy that you left them in the guild?" shouted Natsu. This quickly brought the attention of the hooded Mira.

"I know they will be sad about it. But, I don't want them to be outcasted because of me. I've become a demon and I don't want my siblings to suffer because of it. So, please take care of them after I leave." said Mira sadly. She still believes that her power is cursed. Natsu just laughed after hearing it. Seeing him laughing pissed Mira off.

"What is so funny huh? Do you think I'm joking? Do you just want to make fun of me? Then, stay away from me." said the pissed Mira. Natsu quickly calmed down after hearing it.

"No that's not it. It's just funny how you think yourself as a demon," said Natsu trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Do you think it's funny? See my arms, they've become so hideous. If it isn't demonic, then I don't know what is." said Mira showing her arms to him. Natsu quickly examined her arms.

"You have a special magic to take-over demons. You just need to master it and you'll transform the arm back to the way it was before. Don't call yourself a hideous demon, all I can see is a beautiful girl in front me." said Natsu as he removed her hood to look at her face.

Mirajane is a beautiful white-haired girl with a fair skin tone and large blue eyes.

"There you go. Don't doubt yourself. Don't let yourself be consumed by your power. It's your power so you can use it to protect your loved ones. I'll leave you now. Your siblings are here so don't leave them again." said Natsu with a smile. Mira blushes due to his smile. Soon, Lisanna and Elfman arrived near and showed her their take-over magic. Natsu quickly left the trio.

"Thank you!" Natsu heard Mira muttering. He turned back and waved back at her. She smiled back at him.

'One problem solved. I wonder what I will do next.' thought Natsu leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Happy!

The Strauss siblings quickly adjusted to their life in Fairy Tail. Mira became the she-devil in the guild. She wears a punk-gothic style dress and bad-mouths everyone. Elfman is still the cowardly man and has a pet bird. Lisanna became friends with almost everyone in the guild. She has a warm smile and quickly became known as an angel in the guild.

Mira and Erza also became rivals like Gray and Natsu. Mira found Natsu and Erza training in the forest and requested to join them. Natsu agreed and Erza and Mira always try to outmatch each other.

Erza and Mira are getting stronger each day. Erza has completed her basic sword style and is in the way of developing her style. She also has mastered quick drawing in re-equip magic.

Mira has also managed to control her take-over magic. She can easily take-over the satan soul. She prefers hand-to-hand combat over a weapon.

Natsu, Erza and Mira were going deep into the forest to practice, when suddenly an egg quickly fell on top of Natsu's head. All of them were curious about the egg that fell from the sky.

"Ouch... What's this?" said Natsu finally noticing the egg.

"It looks like an egg. The main question is who's egg is it?" said Erza carefully examining the egg.

"Who cares about whose egg it is. Let's cook it into an omelet. I bet it will taste good." said Mira jokingly.

"..."

Natsu and Erza both rolled their eyes at the Mira.

"Ahem! Let's take this egg over to gramps. I bet he will know what it is." said Natsu with a cough.

'I can't tell them that there's a talking cat inside it, can I?' thought Natsu inwardly.

The group soon brought the egg to the guild. Makarov examined the egg for a while.

"Hmm... I don't know about this egg. I've never seen such a strange marking in the egg. We need to wait for it to hatch to know what's inside." said Makarov after his examination.

"Let us take care of it till it hatches. We found it, so we'll take care of it. Isn't that right Erza and Mira?" Natsu said asking his friend.

"Of course!" both of them nodded.

Natsu, Mira, and Erza soon took turns taking care of the egg. Lisanna also helped them by transforming into a mother bird warming the egg.

Soon, the egg started cracking after a few days. They quickly brought the egg back to the guild. Everyone in the guild quickly surrounded to watch what will come out of the egg. Soon, the egg fully cracked and a blue cat flying out.

"A flying cat huh... I thought for sure it was going to be a dragon," said Natsu jokingly. Everyone laughed at him.

"So what do we name it?" asked Erza and Mira at the same time.

"Everyone is happy watching its birth. So, let's name him happy," said Lisanna with a warm smile.

"Aye!" said Happy in a childlike voice flying over Lisanna's head. Everyone smiled watching this scene.

"I guess he likes his name as well as you Lisanna," said Natsu with a warm smile.

"Sis, can we keep happy with us, please? He's so cute," asked Lisanna to her sister with puppy eyes.

"Sure. Elfman has his pet bird, so you can keep the cat. You better take care of it though." said Mira with a smile. She also likes the blue cat.

'I guess happy should be with Lisanna. I don't have any use for him. I can fly on my own using simple gravity magic and wind magic.' thought Natsu. Natsu has mastered a lot of magic going over the magic library. He learned basic gravity magic, wind magic, healing magic, re-equip, etc. Still, the strongest magic in his arsenal is his fire dragon slaying magic.

"See you soon Lisanna. We have to continue our daily training. Let's go girls." said Natsu leaving the guild. Erza and Mira soon followed him and did their daily training.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: S-class examination

Days quickly flew by. Natsu, Erza and Mira always train daily. They've unlocked their 2nd origin due to repeated meditation and magic use. Erza has unlocked all her armor and use them while Mira has mastered her satan soul.

Natsu has also gotten a lot stronger. He probably is the strongest mage in Fiore excluding Acnologia and Zeref. Now, his training didn't make him stronger anymore. It's like there was something inside restricting his growth.

'I need to unseal my demonic power to become stronger. At this rate, I'm never going to win against monsters like Zeref and Acnologia.' thought Natsu as he stopped training.

"Okay, girls it's time to stop now. I've taught you everything you need to do now. I'm sure you've noticed that we've stopped making much progress from the training anymore." said Natsu with a serious tone. Erza and Mira quickly nodded their heads.

"You need to gain more experience doing a mission to get even stronger. From now on, you both need to start doing quests. We've only done simple missions until now. Now, let's challenge difficult quests. I'm sure you've noticed but we aren't S-class mage yet. So, more quest you complete, the higher your chance of getting the qualification for an S-class test. So, good luck to both of you." said Natsu smiling.

"Yes! I'm going to be an S-class mage." both Erza and Mira said at the same time. They both glared at each other.

"I'm going to beat you and pass the S-class test ginger head." mocked Mira.

"Let me see you try harlot. I'm going to beat you and pass the S-class test," replied Erza with a smug expression.

"If you have time to argue, then just do more quests. It will help you gain the requirement for the exam," said Natsu in a blank stare.

"I'm going to complete more quest than you." both of them said while running toward the guild.

Natsu arrived at the guild at the noon. Both Erza and Mira were gone to do their quest. He also picked some quests and headed out. He needs to be an S-class mage to find strong opponents. It's boring to always one-shot Gray.

A few days later, Makarov gathered everyone in the guild for an important announcement. Everyone was excited about the announcement because it is related to the yearly S-class examination.

"Okay brats, I've got an important announcement to make. You've probably guessed it already but let me tell you again, we're having yearly S-class examination. The participants for the exam this year are as follows:

1\. Natsu Dragneel

2\. Erza Scarlet

3\. Mirajane Strauss

4\. Laxus Dreyar

I'm sorry for those that didn't have their name listed. You can try again next year for the examination." told Makarov. Everyone already guessed the participants. Natsu, Erza and Mira are the strongest trios in the younger generation. Laxus is Makarov's grandchild and also a strong contender.

"Gramps why didn't you let me participate in this exam. Why can that pinky qualify S-class while I don't," shouted Gray in injustice?

'Because he's stronger than you. You always get knocked out with a single punch.' everyone thought inwardly.

"Gray you are still not strong and mature enough to enter the S-class examination. The S-class examination is not just about strength, it's also about tactics and responsibility. So, you need to improve your mindset as well. So, I'm not allowing you to enter the examination." said Makarov in a serious voice. Gray quickly shut up due to his serious tone.

"Now this year S-class examination is a bit different than the usual one. The theme for this year's S-class examination is survival. You'll have to survive in a forest full of magical and demonic beasts for a month. I'll explain more details after 2 days. Pack all the stuff you need because you won't get anything in a forest." said Makarov informing all the participants. Laxus was paying attention to all the details of the examination.

"Good luck to both of you. I hope we all pass the test." Natsu said a broad smile. Both Erza and Mira quickly nodded. All of them left the guild for preparation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: S-class examination (II)

2 days passed by in a flash. Natsu, Erza, Mira and Laxus were waiting for their guild master in the train station. Natsu, Erza and Mira were talking with each other regarding the test. Laxus was leaning against the wall wearing his headphone. Everyone had their luggage with them.

Laxus is a tall young man with orange eyes. His blond hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backward, though some fall down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

Makarov soon arrived near them carrying his luggage. He looks quite tired, probably spent the entire night preparing.

"Okay brats, are you ready for the test? I hope you've everything you need," asked Makarov. Everyone nodded their heads. This is their chance to become an S-class mage so everyone is well prepared.

Makarov brought them inside the train and they soon started their journey. On the journey, Laxus just kept quite listening to music. Makarov was reading some maps. Natsu, Erza and Mira just kept talking among themselves.

"Hey gramps, can you tell us where we are headed for the test?" asked Natsu curiously. This question got all their attention including Laxus. It was important to know more about the exam to be well prepared.

"Hmm... I guess it's okay to tell you about the exam location. It's a huge forest situated on the very edge of Fiore called Forest of Death. Not many people know about the place but it's a very dangerous place. It's occupied by many dangerous monsters. There are many B-rank, A-rank as well as S-rank monster inside the forest." told Makarov. Everyone sucked in a breathe listening to it except Natsu. S-class monsters are dangerous and only certified S-class mage can fight them.

"Gramps, isn't this place too dangerous for us? You don't expect us to risk our lives just for a test, will you?" gasped Mira. Erza nodded her head. Laxus was just listening carefully. This test is too dangerous for a new mage.

"Well, it's just how S-class quests are. If you are not determined to risk your life, then you can leave the S-class test. I'll also give you a device to send help signals. I'll come to the rescue if you use it but you'll be disqualified." said Makarov in a serious tone. Being an S-class mage isn't only about strength, but also about intellect and tactics.

Everyone kept quiet during the journey thinking about the previous answer. They need to give their best during the exam otherwise, they will never pass the exam.

'Finally some action. I'm all fired up!' thought Natsu chuckling. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him and ignored him.

"We're here," exclaimed Makarov. In front of them lies an eerie quiet forest with a warning sign "DO NOT ENTER" all over the entrance. This forest looks like those infamous Amazon forests with danger lurking everywhere.

"This place is creepy. Do we have to spend an entire month inside here?" said Mira with a shaky smile. Erza and Laxus also didn't look too comfortable here. Only Natsu looks excited.

"You need to head inside the forest and defeat 100 monsters within a month. Also, you can't help each other, or it will result in disqualification. So stay far away from each other as possible. Take this magic tool with you, it will help you record your progress and send distress signal when you're in danger." said Makarov as he handed them a strange-looking magic device that looks like an old Nokia phone with an antenna. Everyone curiously looked at the device.

"Now, I've set the counter in the device. So, when you've finished the trial it will notify you. Now, who wants to enter the forest first. The next person will have to wait for 3 hours to go next." said Makarov. Natsu quickly volunteered to enter. He doesn't want to wait 3 hours for entering.

'I don't know what it is but I'm feeling something familiar inside the forest.' thought Natsu as he kept feeling strange familiar coming out of the forest.

"I'll be the first to enter. Take care of yourselves Erza and Mira. I hope to see you guys after a month." said Natsu as he quickly entered the forest. Just as he was entering the forest he heads both Erza and Mira saying.

"Take care of yourself." He just waved at them and entered the forest disappearing from their sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: S-class examination (III)

Natsu wandered quite deep inside the forest. On the way, he met many B-rank and A-rank monsters.

"This is the 7th monster. At this rate, I'm going to finish the requirement in a week. I need to find the place where I'm feeling this strange feeling from." said Natsu in a half-hearted smile. This test was too easy for him. He just going deeper into the forest, the strange feeling kept getting stronger the deeper he went.

After a while, he spotted a cave entrance. A Vulcan was guarding the entrance. It wasn't just some regular Vulcan but an S-class Vulcan called Vulcan King. The Vulcan was eating the meat of a monster.

'I need to defeat this Vulcan King to enter the cave. I don't know what is inside the cave but I can't ignore this strange feeling.' thought Natsu as he quickly made a plan to deal with the Vulcan.

Natsu quickly appeared in front of the Vulcan and taunted it.

"Hey hairy monkey! Aren't you ashamed of eating with the same hand you use to scratch your butt," shouted Natsu trying to mock him. The Vulcan quickly became enraged hearing a puny human mocking it and most of all it being a male.

"I LOVE WOMAN. I HATE MAN." shouted the Vulcan as he appeared in front of Natsu trying to punch the puny human.

Natsu just dodged the punch and countered it with his punch. The Vulcan was sent flying with that punch. It quickly got back and cautiously looked at Natsu.

"What's wrong? Are you so weak that a punch is all it takes to take you down?" mocked Natsu. The Vulcan quickly became enraged and toss aside any cautiousness he had before. He became a berserk ape trying to kill the puny human in front of him.

Natsu traded blows with the Vulcan for a while. After fighting for a while, he felt quite satisfied.

"I haven't had a chance to use my magic for a while now. Let's see how you fare against it. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" said Natsu as he quickly inhaled a large amount of fire and breathe it out in form of a massive fireball heading straight at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan screamed in pain as the fireball hit him straight in the chest. It quickly fainted after the attack.

"Hmm... that was a good warm-up. Now, let's head inside this cave. I'm quite curious what's inside the cave." muttered Natsu as he headed for the entrance of the cave.

When Natsu entered the cave, he was greeted with the sight of crystals embedded in the walls shining brightening the cave. When he was heading inside the cave, he heard a powerful voice.

"HOLD UP! HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE THIS DRAGON'S CAVE. Wait a minute, I smell a familiar scent from you. Who are you intruder?" said the voice.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. If you don't mind me asking can you introduce yourself?" asked Natsu in a polite tone. He knows dragons are a bunch of prideful creatures, so they will never answer you anything if you piss them off.

"So you're the son of Igneel. Hmm... you look quite strong for your age. I'm Tersurin, the Dragon King of Darkness." replied Tesurin in a prideful tone.

"Okay. So, what are you doing here?" asked Natsu curiously. He knows that Acnologia has wiped out most of the dragons. It's strange to see a living dragon here.

"I've been trying to recuperate from my injuries but it's been over 300 years but my condition hasn't improved at all. I'm just waiting to die here now," said Tesurin with a sigh.

"How did you get such a serious injury in the first place?" asked Natsu curiously. He could probably guess it is from Acnologia.

"You don't need to know that. So what are you doing here?" said Tesurin ignoring the question.

"I'm here for a wizard test. I need to survive in this forest for 30 days to qualify as an S-class wizard. I was just feeling a strangely familiar feeling coming from the cave so I came here to check it out." replied Natsu.

"What do you mean by strange feeling?" asked Tesurin curiously.

'It can't be... Let me check it out first.' thought Tesurin.

"Wait for a second human, are you feeling attraction toward this box?" asked Tesurin bring a neat wooden box. The moment the box entered Natsu's sight, the strange feeling kept getting stronger urging him to open it.

"Yes. It's getting stronger now. It's urging me to open the box. I don't know what's wrong with me." replied Natsu in confusion.

'I can't believe I found my successor at the end of my life. I can finally leave my legacy behind.' thought Tesurin.

"It's your lucky day human. You have an affinity with darkness. So, you can learn my dark magic." said Tesurin happily.

"Can I learn your magic? You know I'm already a Fire Dragon Slayer, won't there be any problem?" asked Natsu in worry.

"Don't worry about it. I'll implant my lacrima inside you and leave a piece of my soul of help you adjust to it," said Tesurin trying to ease Natsu's worry. Hearing this response dumbfounded Natsu.

"Won't dividing your soul weaken you further? It will probably kill you," asked Natsu in worry. He wants to get stronger but not desperate enough for it.

"I'll probably die within a year. My injuries have become serious. So, it is just a matter of time before I die. So, you don't have to worry. I can happily die after leaving my inheritance. So can you fulfill this dying dragon's last wish?" told Tesurin in a serious tone then asking him.

"Sure. If you're okay with it then why not. So, after fusing with it will I be a fire dragon slayer or darkness dragon slayer?" asked Natsu curiously.

"At the core, you will still be the fire dragon slayer but you can use darkness as well. So, it will be a fusion between your fire and darkness magic," replied Tesurin.

"So you mean Dark Flame? That sounds cool," said Natsu in excitement.

"I don't know about that. But you'll have the property of darkness in your flames like corruption. Anyone hit by the dark flame won't be able to heal the injury without special measure." said Tesurin proudly.

"That's awesome. What are you waiting for then, quickly implant it inside me," said Natsu as he laid down on the ground. Tesurin rolled its eyes at Natsu's antics but didn't choose to comment on it.

Tesurin brought a pitch-black lacrima and put it inside Natsu's back. The moment it entered inside his body, Natsu felt pain all over his body. It was even worse than last time.

"AHHHH!" screamed Natsu as pitch-black lines started appearing from his body forming some demonic symbol. Insane amount of darkness started spreading from Natsu's body.

'He has some sort of sealed power inside him that's preventing the fusion. I need to save him or else he will die. I can't have my inheritor dying now.' thought Tesurin as he quickly performed some strange draconic spell to divide his soul and enter it inside Natsu's body.

It eased Natsu's pain but wasn't enough to save him. So, tesurin quickly used most of his soul to help Natsu. Natsu calmed down after than and the demonic marking also disappeared from his body. He fainted after that.

'I can't believe I had to use most of my soul to help him. Now I don't even have an hour to live before dying.' sighed Tesurin. He quickly wrote some messages for Natsu in a paper and placed it beside him.

He quickly went to his resting place and brought a pitch-black ring and place it on top of the letter.

"Farewell Natsu. Thank you for granting my final wish," said Tesurin collapsing in the resting place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: S-class examination (IV)

When Natsu woke up, he was feeling a lot of power circulating inside him. He hurriedly looked around and was greeted with the sight of a dead dragon corpse and a letter with a pitch-black ring above it.

He took the ring and started reading the letter.

"Hey Natsu, if you're reading this, then I'm dead I guess. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I didn't think you had some sort of sealed demonic power inside and had to pay the price for the mistake. I don't have much time left so I'll quickly tell you some important stuff. The ring I've given you is called Abyss Ring. It can help you hide your aura conceal your power as well as help you control your dark magic. Also, you need to be careful of your dark power, it may increase your negative feeling like seven deadly sins. Don't let the darkness consume you, but consume the darkness itself. And at last, I was glad to meet you. Without you, I would be living in this cave rotting away with time. Now that I've left my inheritance with you, I can happily die.

Thank you,

Tersurin, the Dragon King of Darkness"

After reading the letter, Natsu felt his guilt lessened. He put the ring in his right index finger. He felt cool sensation transferring all over his body when he put the ring.

'It's an amazing ring. I feel more relaxed now. Thank you Tesurin.' thought Natsu leaving the cave.

'I still have some time before the exam ends. I should practice fusing my flame with darkness.' thought Natsu raising both his hands.

A crimson red flame appeared in his right hand burning with intensity. Pitch black fog gathered in his left hand, it will give anyone looking at it a chill.

'Here goes nothing.' thought Natsu as he brought his hands together to mix these two elements. Both elements harshly repelled each other. Natsu was sweating profusely trying to force the fusion.

When he was almost done with the fusion, it formed a pitch-black flame. The flame quickly got out of his control. Natsu hurriedly threw it back. Coincidently, the flame headed toward the fainted Vulcan. The Vulcan quickly pulverized without leaving even single ash. The flame kept burning in the ground even after its finished.

'What a deadly flame. I need to be careful using it. If I can't properly control it, I will be seriously hurt.' thought Natsu trying to control the flame but failed.

After that incident, Natsu kept practicing his dark flames. He called it Amaterasu flame. It was difficult to extinguish, so he needs to be careful about releasing it. The flame will keep burning until there's nothing left of the target. It was a lethal attack that will surely kill the target.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The device notified Natsu about the end of the examination.

"It's time to return. This trip was quite fruitful. I got to meet Tesurin and got a new power." said Natsu in melancholic. He quickly left the cave looking back at it one last time.

The trip back was uneventful. He quickly dealt with some monster on the way. Natsu was the last one of the arrive. Mira and Erza both looked tired with slightly tan skin. Laxus had his clothes torn in a different place. Still, he looks happy to pass the exam. Makarov was smiling proudly looking at them.

"NATSU!" both Erza and Mira shouted at the same time seeing me approaching them. They both quickly jumped to hug me but Mira was quicker.

"I missed you a lot... I kept thinking about you when I was alone..." said Mira smiling happily hugging me. Erza looked quite jealous looking at the scene.

"Stop hugging him you b #ch. It's indecent. Anyway, welcome back Natsu." reprimanded Erza then greeted Natsu with a warm smile.

"I've missed your girls as well. It was boring spending a month alone," said Natsu happily. This examination tested your patience as well. Living a month alone in the wild is very difficult without anyone to talk to.

"Welcome back Natsu. Now that all of us are here, let's see the result of the examination. Please, give your device so that I can announce the result." said Makarov approaching Natsu. All of them gave their device to Makarov. Everyone looked confident in their results.

Makarov started examining the device. After a while, he stood up and said proudly.

"Congratulations! All of you have passed the examination. So, you three can be an S-class mage in the guild. I'm proud of you kids."

"Gramps, can you tell us who beat most monster among us? I want to see whether I beat this ginger head/b #ch." said both Erza and Mira at the same time glaring at each other. Laxus also looked interested in the result.

"Hmm... okay its no problem. I'll tell your results in order.

1\. Erza Scarlet - 74 B-rank, 36 A-rank, 1 S-rank

2\. Mirajane Strauss - 89 B-rank, 39 A-rank

3\. Laxus Dreyar - 80 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 2 S-rank

3\. Natsu Dragneel - 113 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 3 S-rank

Don't worry about the result. You all did your best. Sometimes it is up to luck to find more monsters." said Makarov trying to end this examination as soon as possible.

"I beat an S-class monster myself. You didn't even beat a single one," said Erza mocking Mira.

"I was just unlucky to never encounter an S-class monster. Besides, I defeated more monster than you Ginger head." Mira defended herself mocking Erza.

While Mira and Erza were taunting each other, Laxus looked quite pissed at the result.

"Don't think you are better than me due to this. I'm stronger than all of you," said Laxus in a low tone while leaving. Nobody heard him except Natsu due to his enhanced hearing.

'I guess he's obsessed with strength. How troublesome.' thought Natsu with a sigh. He made his way over the quarreling duo.

"Now please don't start fighting here. Don't you want to return?" said Natsu trying to separate them.

"Yes. I need to take a hot bath after returning. I feel filthy living here for a month." said Mira.

"This time I agree with you. I can't wait to return." agreed Erza.

"So, let's head back now. Let's tell the guild about our result. It'll be fun to see the reaction of Gray hehe... I missed bully - I mean fighting him." said Natsu quickly corrected himself.

"..."

"Ahem! Let's head back now. You girls don't want to miss the train, do you?" coughed Natsu trying to dismiss the awkward situation. The girls just rolled their eyes at him but followed him.

'I wonder how everyone is doing at the guild.' thought Natsu returning with the girls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Back at the Guild!

"We're finally back!" exclaimed Natsu seeing the Guild. It's been a month since they left for the examination.

"I'll head home first. I miss Lisanna and Elfman. See you soon Natsu!" said Mira leaving our group.

"I'll head back at the guild first. You brats can freshen up and visit the guild later. We're having a party for your celebration. So, don't miss it!" said Makarov with a smile heading toward the guildhall. Laxus also left us to meet his group called Thunder God Tribe.

"I'll also head back to my room first. See you later at the guild, Natsu," said Erza leaving Natsu alone.

"I guess I'll head back home as well. I need a good bath," said Natsu heading toward his house in the forest.

When he got back home, he quickly took a hot shower and bath. He changed into neat clothes and lay down in the bed quickly falling asleep.

"WAKE UP NATSU!" shouted Mira near the bed. She got here to wake Natsu up for the party at the guild. But when she got there she was greeted with the sight of sleeping Natsu.

"5 min... let me sleep for 5 more minutes... ZZZ" mumbled Natsu half asleep.

Seeing this, Mira had a brilliant idea. She smiled mischievously and sat on top of Natsu.

"Quickly wake up Natsu! Otherwise, I'll kiss you to wake up ~" whispered Mira seductively. Mira thought it would be enough to completely wake Natsu up but she was wrong. Natsu still hasn't complete control over his dark magic.

Natsu opened his eyes in half asleep. His pitch-black eyes turned crimson red filled with desire. He quickly turned Mira over and sat on top of her. He stared at her with his crimson eyes full of lust. Mira was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

'Oh my god! I didn't think this would happen. Natsu was supposed to wake up flustered according to the script. Why is he looking me at like a beast? What is up with those crimson eyes? He looks ready to devour me.' thought Mira flustered. She didn't think it would turn out like this.

Natsu quickly closed the distance between their lips. His crimson eyes hungrily eyeing Mira like a delicious piece of meat.

'Wah... I didn't think I would get my first kiss this way. Why am I feeling so hot now.' thought Mira feeling turned on. Natsu didn't say anything and just kissed hungrily. He put his tongue inside her mouth and greedily started sucking it. He was lost in his desire.

Mira was a bit startled at the beginning but soon started melting into the kiss. She kissed Natsu back with her tongue sucking his and hugging him tightly. They lost themselves in pleasure. Natsu's hands started trailing all over Mira's body while her hands were trailing all over his body.

After a while, Natsu got fully conscious. His crimson eyes turned back into pitch black. He was a bit startled when himself pinning Mira down on the bed kissing her. But, seeing her happy face he stopped thinking and just continued their kiss. He wasn't against kissing such a beautiful girl.

After some time, they separated their lips with a trail of saliva between them. They looked at each other in the eyes and just smiled.

"That was hot... I didn't expect you to take my first kiss in this way, not that I mind though ufufu~~~ " said Mira chuckling touching her lips. She was still turned on due to the kiss.

"That was also my first kiss. I don't regret you taking mine though. You taste sweet." said Natsu touching his lips while winking at her. Mira just blushed.

"So what happened to you? Your eyes turned crimson. You were just like a beast." asked Mira curiously trying to change the topic.

"I guess it's the side-effect of my new magic. My lust took over me when I was not fully conscious." Natsu said telling her about his encounter in the S-class examination.

"Wow! I can't believe you met a living dragon and learned another magic. Be careful! You need to properly control your emotion otherwise something serious might happen. I don't mind the kiss but you can't go around kissing any woman you met." said Mira seriously getting up from the bed. She didn't want Natsu making out with any beautiful woman.

'I need to control my dark emotion otherwise it will be a huge problem.' thought Natsu as he got up and tidied his clothes.

"So what are you here for? You won't be here just for waking me up, right?" asked Natsu curiously.

"Ah! I can't believe I forgot about it. There's a party back at the guild. Let's go there. Hurry up!" shouted Mira as she got hold of Natsu's hand and dragged him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Party & Feelings!

Natsu and Mira quickly arrived at the guild. The whole guild was in party mode. Guild members were enjoying themselves, drinking and shouting and some even dancing funnily. When the guild members noticed their presence, they shouted "CONGRATULATIONS FOR PASSING THE S-CLASS EXAMINATION. LET'S CELEBRATE!"

Natsu and Mira were quickly surrounded by the guild members. The female members took Mira away while the guys took Natsu.

Natsu was enjoying himself doing silly stuff, eating, drinking and arm wrestling. He needed to properly relax after all test. While he was enjoying himself a wild gray suddenly appeared.

"Oi pinkie, don't think you are better than me by becoming an S-class wizard. I'll become an S-class wizard soon enough, so just wait for me," said Gray grinding his teeth. He still hasn't accepted the fact that Natsu is better than him.

"Sure. Don't make me wait for too long otherwise you'll be left behind again," replied Natsu in a teasing tone. Gray just ignored his comment and left the guild. Nobody stopped him since he needs to be left alone for a while.

While Natsu was enjoying himself he noticed Erza sitting in a corner absentmindedly. She looks really worn out. He approached her and waved his hands in front of her face and said, "Erza are you okay? You spaced out there."

Erza quickly regained her composure and replied in a disinteresting tone, "I'm fine. I'm just feeling tired. You don't need to worry about it."

"Hmm... maybe you should go home if you are feeling so tired. A little rest may help you feel better," replied Natsu in worry. He can feel there is something bothering her but doesn't want to pry into her private life.

"Yeah, I guess. I will go home then. See you later." said Erza getting up from her seat and leaving the guild.

'I wonder what's troubling Erza. I better hope it isn't something serious.' thought Natsu inwardly. Erza is one of his best friends in the guild so he doesn't want anything to happen to her.

'Well, I'll think about it later. It's time to enjoy now.' thought Natsu dismissing his worries and enjoying the party. Soon, Magnolia was filled with sounds of the party.

Flashback:

'Why do the harlot get to bring Natsu. I better go there to make sure she won't do anything funny.' thought Erza as she followed Mira towards Natsu's home. She can't help but worry that Mira will steal Natsu from her if left alone.

Soon, Mira reached Natsu's home and entered the door. Erza was just waiting outside. Soon, 5 minutes passed but they haven't left the house. She started getting impatient and quickly went near the window outside Natsu's room.

'Why are they taking so long? They can't be doing something lewd right? Haha... of course not. But just to be sure I will peek inside his room. I'm just preventing them from doing anything lewd... It's not like I like him or not...' thought Erza peeking through the window. She was curious about what's taking them so long to leave the house.

What greeted her sight was a hot makeout between Mira and Erza. She was momentarily stunned to do anything. Natsu and Mira were lost in the pleasure of kissing each other so they didn't notice Erza peeking through the window. At that moment, she felt something breaking inside her and subconsciously tears started pouring out of her left eye. She quickly left the area and started running while crying.

'I can't believe they are in such a relationship. I should be feeling happy for them but I can't help feel sad watching them like that. It's not like I was expecting him to like me or anything. I'm such a pathetic girl, of course, he won't like me. It just hurts watching them like that.' thought Erza sobbing while running toward the town. She cried all the way to the town.

She soon arrived at the Town area. She quickly wiped her tears.

'I can't be like this. I need to move on. I can't trouble Natsu over my feelings... I'll bury these feelings deep within my heart... Okay, I'll need to leave Natsu and Mira alone. I don't want to be the third wheel in their relationship. I'll support their relationship.' thought Erza with a determined expression. She quickly left the area arriving at the guild.

'Natsu, Mira I wish you have a happy relationship. I should have realized my feelings sooner but now I'll bury these feelings and support you two.' thought Erza entering the guild.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Timeskip & Emergency Quest

Timeskip:

After the event in the guild, Erza started distancing herself from Natsu. She still treats him like her good friend but she won't let it progress into a more intimate relationship.

Natsu tried talking to her about it, she immediately dismissed him saying it wasn't anything important.

Mira and Natsu have gotten a lot closer since then but they haven't been able to progress their relationship due to his strained relationship with Erza. As much as Mira hates to admit it, she still treats Erza as her good friend, so she won't hesitate to help her in need. She also wanted to talk to her about Natsu but Erza has casually dismissed her.

Since then, Erza started soloing her quests. Natsu was worried about her safety, so he asked to join her but she just denied him saying it was best for her to gain more experience completing missions alone.

Since then, all three of them started doing their separate quests. Mira prefers to do her mission with her siblings, Erza likes to go solo while Natsu has no other choice but to solo his quest as well.

After that time passed by. Nothing noteworthy happened. Natsu still trains every day diligently. He tried to control his dark emotions but still hasn't made much progress on it. His instant mastery allows him to master any skills but he doesn't have any skill to control his emotion, so he always has to be careful not to lose control.

Natsu also met Gildarts during this time. Gildarts was even stronger than mentioned in the anime. He hasn't met Acnologia yet, so he is a lot stronger than his anime counterpart. Natsu was excited to meet Gildarts so he immediately asked for a spar with him.

Their match was very intense. Gildarts was a lot stronger than his anime counterpart, so Natsu had a hard time fighting him. Even though both of them had the same magic capacity, Gildarts beat him easily due to his vast battle experience. Natsu has little to no experience fighting against humans so easily lost the match. He can quickly end the match with his Amaterasu flames but he doesn't want to kill Gildarts. After that match, Natsu made up his mind to fight against more human mages to gain more experience fighting a humanoid opponent.

Natsu also trained daily in his physical as well as magical aspects. He is still not able to properly control his black flames. Whenever he tries to master his flame, it backfires. It's like the flame is still incomplete and needs something to be complete. Till then, he won't be able to control the flames as he wants. The black flame is like a mindless beast whose only purpose is to devour and destroy.

Today, everything was rowdy as usual in the guild when suddenly Makarov made an announcement.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! We have an emergency S-class quest to help defeat a magical beast that's terrorizing the nearby town. The beast is an S-class monster so this quest is only for S-class mage, so quickly decide who wants to take this quest. Erza and Laxus are both out doing their separate mission so it's up to Natsu and Mira to take this quest." shouted Makarov in a serious tone. Everyone quieted down hearing this and started murmuring among themselves.

'So, it's finally time for it huh...' thought Natsu inwardly while heading towards the Strauss siblings.

"Hey, Mira, why don't we take this quest together? We haven't done a mission together for quite a while, so how about we do this together? This quest also sounds serious, so we will be able to quickly finish it together." asked Natsu. He doesn't want Mira to experience the same trauma as anime.

Before Mira can reply, Elfman quickly replied in a timid tone.

"No, you can't come with us. I need this quest to prove that I'm strong enough to protect myself and my sisters. I'm tired of acting like a coward." replied Elfman in a determined expression. Mira, Natsu, and Lisanna were taken aback by his sudden declaration.

Elfman was tired of feeling like a coward. He doesn't want to always depend upon his sister for protection. He wants to be strong enough to protect himself and his sisters from harm. So, this quest is important for him to gain enough confidence. Completing an S-class quest means that you are strong enough to protect yourself from most enemies.

Seeing his determined expression, Mira smiled and quickly denied Natsu's request.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'll have to decline your offer. We can do a quest together some other time. This time let me do it with my siblings. Seeing Elfman finally acting like a man, I can't allow anyone to ruin it." replied Mira. She was happy that Elfman was finally growing out of his timidness.

'Sigh... so it still came to this huh... well I tried so there's nothing more I can do without sounding desperate. I'll just follow them discretely and help her if something goes wrong. Mira is a lot stronger than her now, so I can hope she doesn't need my help.' thought Natsu inwardly.

"Sigh... okay then. Try to finish the quest quickly. I'll just do a random quest while you're doing it. See you later Mira. By the way, be careful! You don't know what might happen, so try to be safe." said Natsu.

"Humph! I'm strong enough to finish this quest. Let's get ready to leave now Elfman and Lisanna. I'll see you later Natsu, that is after finishing his quest." said Mira winking him. Soon, the three siblings talked to Makarov to let them take the quest and left the guild.

Natsu also left the guild. He covered his face with his scarf to act like a ninja.

'It's time to act like a ninja now ~nin.' thought Natsu as he started following the siblings.

'STALKER ALERT!' The surrounding people only had a single thought watching him following the siblings.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mira's S-class quest

Natsu followed Mira and her siblings all the way. He watched as Mira and Elfman decided to confront the beast while Lisanna evacuates nearby people. He was just watching them discretely. He doesn't want to help them unless it is necessary.

When Mira and Elfman approached the beast, they got see its monstrosity. The beast was huge standing over 2 meters tall and had a ferocious expression. The beast noticed their presence as soon as they approached it. So, it quickly shows its aggression towards them.

Mirajane quickly cast her full-body takeover magic to transform into Satan Soul. Satan Soul was initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane's body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such a state, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales.

Elfman also cast his partial takeover magic to transform into Beast Soul: Bear. His arm transformed into a bear-shaped with bear-like paws with claws.

With their magic cast, Mira and Elfman quickly battled the beast. It was a one-sided battle. Mira was a lot stronger than her anime counterpart so the beast was always at a disadvantage. But her arrogance was also greater. Due to which she made many silly mistakes during the fight. Elfman was also timid and inexperienced which caused Mira to cover for him when things got difficult for him. Due to this, the fight was dragged longer than intended.

When the battle finally ended, the beast was defeated but Mira was tired and had low magic left. Elfman was also pretty tired. It was his first real battle so he was naturally feeling pretty confident about his abilities after winning it. When they were relaxing, Mira suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Elfman, why don't you try to take over this beast? It was a pretty strong beast, so you will be a lot stronger when you manage to take over the beast," said Mira suggesting Elfman to takeover the beast.

"But won't it retaliate when I take over its soul? I don't want to lose control and hurt my sisters," replied Elfman in a timid tone. Even though he won his first battle with the help of his sister, he still feels intimidated by the beast.

"You don't need to worry about that. It's pretty much dead now, so you won't have to worry about it retaliating. Even if it does, then I will beat it again, so you don't have to worry about losing control. Didn't you say that you want to be strong enough to protect me and lisanna? So why are you hesitating when there's a chance to grow stronger?" replied Mira in an arrogant tone. Hearing this, Elfman finally agreed and went near the body of the defeated beast and cast his takeover magic.

Everything went well at the beginning, but in the end, the beast suddenly retaliated against the unsuspecting Elfman taking over his mind.

"ROOOOAR!" Elfman suddenly made a beastly roar and his body transformed into the aforementioned beast. His magical level quickly rose to be nearly the S-class level.

Mira was stunned seeing this turn of events. But, quickly came back to her senses and started battling the transformed Elfman.

"Elfman! Pull yourself together. You can't let the beast take over your mind." shouted Mira trying to make sense to Elfman. But her effort was futile as Elfman wasn't in any condition to listen to her words. He was just a mindless beast trying to crush the tiny human in front of him.

Elfman and Mira battled each other for more than 5 mins. Mira was tired from her previous battle so her endurance was pretty low against the strong beast in front of her. Also, she can't cast any lethal attack spell or it will harm Elfman. So, he was quickly put in a disadvantage against Elfman. So, she was losing against him.

While they were having their battle, Lisanna suddenly arrived and asked her sister who was battling against the transformed Elfman.

"Sis, I've evacuated the people nearby. How's the situation here? And where is Elfman?" Lisanna asked Mira reporting her mission.

"Elfman is the beast in front of you. He tried to take over the beast but it retaliated against him taking over his mind. I'm trying to regain his senses back but it isn't working. So, please leave this to me. It's dangerous here." replied Mira in a distressed tone. She was having a hard time battling Elfman.

When Mira and Lisanna were conversing with each other, Mira was distracted for a second in which Elfman quickly punched her sending her flying a few feet away. Mira was momentarily stunned due to the injury and coughed blood. When she was trying to stand up and fight again, Lisanna quickly stood in front of her trying to protect her from the transformed Elfman.

"Sis, you told me that Elfman was inside this beast right? Then, I'll help bring him back to his sense," said Lisanna facing Elfman in a determined expression.

"NOOO! LISANNA COME BACK HERE NOW. IT'S DANGEROUS BEING THERE!" shouted Mira trying to reach Lisanna but couldn't due to her injuries.

"I know you can hear me, Elfman. Please regain your senses. I know you can never harm sis or me. So, please come back to us." shouted Lisanna with a warm smile which could melt the hard of any human. Unfortunately, the one facing her was a mindless beast so it didn't even bother speaking but just tried to attack the puny human in front of it with its powerful punch.

"NOOOOOOO" shouted Mira as colors drained from her face as she watched the punch making its way toward Lisanna. Lisanna would suffer from serious injuries or at worst die from such a powerful punch.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

When it seemed that all hope was lost, suddenly a giant fireball made its way towards the beast. It exploded the moment it made contact with the beast and sent it flying away.

"Yare-yare, I can't believe I have to save you girls here," said Natsu arriving near the girls.

"NATSU!" shouted Mira and Lisanna as they both feel relieved.

"I just wanted to watch how you would complete this quest without any help but the way I see it, you are all careless and immature. Especially you Lisanna, why did you think it was a good idea to stand near a person who has his mind takeover by a beast. I'll talk more after I help Elfman regain his sense." said Natsu quickly facing the approaching Elfman.

"Elfman, I can't believe you almost killed your sister. Don't let the beast control your mind. Didn't you want to gain the power to protect your sisters? What you're doing now is the exact opposite. So, don't be mad after I'm done beating you till you regain your sense." shouted Natsu as he quickly battled Elfman. It was a pretty one-sided beating.

Natsu's physical body itself is strong enough to battle the most S-class monster. So, a mindless transformed Elfman was quickly beaten to a pulp. After the beating, Elfman lost his consciousness and undid his transformation.

He carried Elfman over his shoulder like a sack and made his way over the two sisters who were hugging each other crying their hearts out.

"I know you both are pretty much shaken after this event, but we need to leave now. Both of you need proper rest now. We can have our discussion tomorrow. So, rest properly to face your punishment hehe." said Natsu laughing creepingly. Both Mira and Lisanna were scared watching his expression but nodded nonetheless.

They quickly made their way to the town and informed the mayor about the quest completion and headed over the inn. Mira and Lisanna took the same room while Natsu and Elfman shared the same room. Natsu just laid Elfman on the bed and laid on his bed.

'I can't believe Lisanna almost died there. I don't know if there is Edolas out there or not but I don't want to risk it. F #k the plot! I will do whatever I want. I'll deal with the problems when they arise.' thought Natsu as he drifted to sleep.

(A/N: This chapter has been edited.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mira's S-class quest (END)

The day after, Everyone gathered at Natsu's room. Natsu had a serious expression looking at Strauss siblings. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman were a bit nervous looking at his expression.

"Now we need to talk. What you did yesterday was pure recklessness. Have you wonder what would have happened if I wasn't there yesterday to stop Elfman huh?" Natsu spoke with a powerful voice. Hearing this the white-haired siblings went silent with their heads down. They were guilty of their actions which result in yesterday's event.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Do you think it is a joke huh? If I wasn't there yesterday, Lisanna would have been seriously injured in the best-case scenario. You can imagine the worst-case scenario yourself." Natsu spoke in a serious tone. He felt bad making them remember yesterday's event but he had to do this to ensure they won't make the same mistake again.

"It was all my fault. If I hadn't made Elfman takeover the beast all of that wouldn't have happened. Please don't involve him and Lisanna in my mess. I shouldn't have been so cocky and conceited." Mira said with tears in her eyes. She is still traumatized due to the event and had a nightmare about it in her dreams.

"It wasn't your fault Sis. It's all my fault for losing control. I'm so weak and pathetic that I couldn't even take over a defeated beast. Worst of all, I almost killed my sister. I'm very sorry for it Lisanna and thank you for your help Natsu. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened without you there. I'm sorry for being so weak and pathetic. So, please let me take the punishment. You and Lisanna haven't done anything wrong, it was all my fault." retorted Elfman in a sobbing voice. He is the most affected due to the event. He still can't believe he almost killed Lisanna due to his mistake.

"NO! Both of you aren't at fault here. It was me who is at the fault. I was foolish enough to recklessly stand in front Elf-nii when he lost control of his magic. I should've been more rational instead of having blind faith that Elfman would recover his sense by hearing my voice. Mira-nee should've been able to help Elf-nii regain his sense without my meddling. So, please let me take the punishment for my foolishness." countered Lisanna while crying. She deeply regrets her actions in yesterday's event. She can't bear watching her sister and brother depressed due to her naiveness.

"No its's all my fault. So let me bear my punishment. Elfman and Lisanna, you both suffered due to my arrogance and incompetence. Therefore, let me take the punishment for my actions. Both of you weren't at fault, it was all my fault." shouted Mira trying to bear all the burden.

"NOOOO! It wasn't your fault Sis. It's all my fault so let me take the punishment instead." shouted both Lisanna and Elfman at the same time. Soon they started bickering amongst themselves about who would take the punishment ignoring Natsu.

Natsu was a bit pissed seeing them bickering amongst themselves while ignoring him.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT I'M HERE!" shouted Natsu with a powerful voice. The trio siblings soon quieted down hearing his pissed off voice.

"All of you are at fault. Mira because of your arrogance and excessive ego, Lisanna because of your naiveness and wishful belief, and Elfman because of your lack of courage and timidness. I will talk to the master about this and he will give all of you punishment befitting for each. Now, do you have anything to say about it huh?" Natsu said with a cold voice glaring at each of them coldly. The trio siblings wanted to retort but quickly nodded seeing his cold expression fearfully. They were afraid of seeing his cold expression.

"Good! then let's return to the guild now. I'm glad all of this is over now. Now go pack all your stuff, we will leave shortly after that." said Natsu leaving the siblings alone. The trio siblings quickly packed all their stuff and headed out following Natsu.

'I'm stressed out from all these events happening lately. Worst of all, Erza is still giving me a cold shoulder. F#$k her, who does she think herself as. I tried being a good friend and asked her what's wrong but all she did was give me a cold shoulder. It's like she doesn't even see me. If that's how you're playing then I'll do the same. I'll give her the same treatment hehe... let's see who loses their cool first.' thought Natsu inwardly with an evil chuckle. He was slowly getting influenced by his dark emotions. Mira, Erza and Elfman who were following him felt afraid hearing this but still followed him nonetheless.

Soon, they departed from the town. The journey back was silent. All of them had their thoughts about the previous event.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Punishment

(A/N: Sorry for not uploading for past few days. I was busy with university projects, so i didn't have a lot of time to spare. Also, I have a new announcement to make. Today I've written a new fanfic with an evil main character. It's name is "Chaos System: I'm Evil so what?" Please check it out and support me. Sayonara!)

After that event, Natsu informed master Makarov about the quest details and asked him to give suitable punishment for each of the siblings. Makarov understood his point and gave each of them a befitting punishment.

Mira was banned from taking a quest for three months and had to work as a full-time barmaid during the duration. The punishment for Elfman was to go to Quatro Cerberus guild and work as their exclusive sparring partner (punching bag) for three months. Lisanna had mild punishment out of them all. All she had to do was babysit Happy and pets of the guild members.

Mira and Elfman were horrified listening to their punishments, but they still took it nonetheless. It was their only way to redeem themselves, and they won't have peace of mind without finishing their punishment.

Lisanna was worried about her siblings, but Mira and Elfman quickly told her not to worry. Depressingly, she just hugged Happy and left the guild to her home.

Natsu was listening to master Makarov's judgment calmly. He knew the punishments were quite harsh, but they had to take it. You have to let a sinner suffer the penalty for the consequence of their action so that they can have peace of mind do better next time. Otherwise, they will forever be plagued by their guilt.

After Makarov saying everything he wanted, Natsu tried to leave the guild. On the way, he noticed Erza staring at his direction. He ignored her stare and left the guild. He was still mad about her ignoring him, so he wanted her to suffer the same thing.

Erza was a bit surprised seeing him ignoring her so blatantly. She knew she was wrong in neglecting him when he tried speaking, but it still hurt her when he ignored her. A single tear escaped from her left eye as she quickly wiped it off.

'This is for good. Now you both don't have to worry about me and enjoy your life. Natsu, Mira, I wish much happiness to the two of you.' thought Erza inwardly. She took a quest from the board and left the guild.

Somewhere deep inside the forest of magnolia, there was a pink-haired youth sitting in a cross-legged position with his eyes closed. He appears to be meditating when suddenly he opened his eyes with a serious expression.

'It's getting harder and harder to suppress my negative emotions. I'm glad I learned meditation skills from the guild library; it somewhat helps calm my mind. With this skill and the ring, I'll be able to control my dark emotions somewhat. But, It's a temporary solution, and I need to search for a permanent solution soon.' thought looking over his pitch-black ring. It sent a soothing feeling all over his body, calming him down.

'But the most important thing, for now, is to complete my black flames, Amaterasu flames. I finally figured why it's incomplete reading through all the books in the guild library. Since I named my flames Amaterasu, it became a godly flame. Due to which, I need some real godly flame to complete my flame. Otherwise, it will just be a mindless flame devouring everything in its path.' thought Natsu making a plan.

'The only person I know who has godly flame is Fire God Slayer, Zancrow of the Grimoire Heart. I need to have a meeting with him sooner than thought hehe... Zancrow blame your luck for getting my attention so soon.' thought Natsu with an evil chuckle unconsciously releasing a dark aura scaring all the nearby animals and monsters.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: Zancrow

After his meeting with Ultear, Natsu left Era to make preparations for his meeting with Zancrow.

Even though he's confident in overpowering Zancrow, being a bit cautious doesn't hurt him.

According to Ultear, Zancrow should be arriving in Tenten village. There is a branch of Grimoire Heart working in the shadows. They failed to pay yearly protection fees to the Grimoire Heart, so Zancrow is there to destroy them, including the village itself as judgment.

(A/N: I know Tenten village is not a proper village name but meh... Who cares about a random village going to be destroyed anyway.)

On the way to the Tenten village, nothing noteworthy happened. He peacefully arrived there.

The village looked was lively with many small stalls here and there selling different local foods and accessories.

'I don't know when Zancrow will arrive here, better make some preparation.' thought Natsu internally.

Natsu then scanned the village for an Inn. He saw a friendly Inn and went inside it. He met with the owner and booked a nice room for a week. Then, he went inside the place to relax and plan his actions. He laid down on the bed and started thinking.

'I wish my teleportation magic didn't have limitations of only available for already visited places. Otherwise, it will send me somewhere random, which is not a good idea. My life would be a lot easier otherwise.' thought Natsu inwardly. Natsu has almost learned every available spell from the guild library, including teleportation. But, this magic has a fatal limitation; it can only send the user to a familiar place.

"*Yawns* well, I better get some rest while I can. I don't know when Zancrow will arrive here. It isn't a good idea to fight someone without proper rest even though that someone is a lot weaker. You never know what may happen." said Natsu with a yawn. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Next few days, nothing noteworthy happened. Natsu managed to find the branch of Grimoire Heart in the village. But, they were happily having a party utterly unaware of their upcoming demise.

Natsu visited different stalls and ate different local street foods. He even bought some local fruits to eat later.

Natsu wore a hoodie and hid his guild symbol while exploring the village. He doesn't want to attract unnecessary attention to him during his stay. He was there only for Zancrow and would leave immediately after accomplishing his task.

Today was the same as usual when suddenly a loud explosion sounded all over the village. Natsu was in his room, eating his breakfast when he got alerted by the explosion.

'This explosion! Zancrow must have arrived here. I'll properly welcome that bastard for making me wait for so long hehe...' thought Natsu with an evil chuckle.

He then left the room, searching for the source of the explosion. On his way, he saw black flame all over the village, bringing its destruction. People were screaming and running away. When Natsu touched the black fire, it stung him a little. It didn't do any damage but brought pain to him by merely touching it.

'Yes, these are the flames I need to complete my black flame. I need to go to Zancrow's location immediately. I'm excited to complete my Amaterasu flame finally.' thought Natsu in excitement, quickly running toward the source of flame.

He soon arrived at the same place those dark mages were partying. Black flames were devouring the building, and a guy was laughing maniacally holding the head of a guy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Did you think you could get away from the Grimoire Heart without paying the protection fees? I'm here to claim the worthless lives of all of you and destroy this village with my godly flame. Be honored to die by my flame." shouted Zancrow with a maniac laugh. Soon, the black flame started spreading everywhere, and all the nearby villagers and the guild members were pulverized instantly.

Zancrow has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back like Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball franchise. He has a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance.

After finishing his work, Zancrow was satisfied and wanted to head back, but something caught his attention.

Natsu was late to stop the destruction, but it didn't bother him much. He started clapping his hands, gaining the attention of Zancrow, and slowly head towards him.

"Wow, wow... That flame is awesome, isn't it? Zancrow of the seven kin of purgatory of the Grimoire Heart." said Natsu smiling with praise.

"Of course, it is awesome. It's a godly flame made using my God Slayer Magic. Who are you anyway? Do you want to taste my flame as well? HAHAHAHAHA!" said Zancrow with a maniac laugh.

"Of course, I'm here to taste that flame. Why do you think I'm here for anything except that. So please be a good boy and let me claim your life." Natsu said with an evil grin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Zancrow

After his meeting with Ultear, Natsu left Era to make preparations for his meeting with Zancrow.

Even though he's confident in overpowering Zancrow, being a bit cautious doesn't hurt him.

According to Ultear, Zancrow should be arriving in Tenten village. There is a branch of Grimoire Heart working in the shadows. They failed to pay yearly protection fees to the Grimoire Heart, so Zancrow is there to destroy them, including the village itself as judgment.

(A/N: I know Tenten village is not a proper village name but meh... Who cares about a random village going to be destroyed anyway.)

On the way to the Tenten village, nothing noteworthy happened. He peacefully arrived there.

The village looked was lively with many small stalls here and there selling different local foods and accessories.

'I don't know when Zancrow will arrive here, better make some preparation.' thought Natsu internally.

Natsu then scanned the village for an Inn. He saw a friendly Inn and went inside it. He met with the owner and booked a nice room for a week. Then, he went inside the place to relax and plan his actions. He laid down on the bed and started thinking.

'I wish my teleportation magic didn't have limitations of only available for already visited places. Otherwise, it will send me somewhere random, which is not a good idea. My life would be a lot easier otherwise.' thought Natsu inwardly. Natsu has almost learned every available spell from the guild library, including teleportation. But, this magic has a fatal limitation; it can only send the user to a familiar place.

"*Yawns* well, I better get some rest while I can. I don't know when Zancrow will arrive here. It isn't a good idea to fight someone without proper rest even though that someone is a lot weaker. You never know what may happen." said Natsu with a yawn. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Next few days, nothing noteworthy happened. Natsu managed to find the branch of Grimoire Heart in the village. But, they were happily having a party utterly unaware of their upcoming demise.

Natsu visited different stalls and ate different local street foods. He even bought some local fruits to eat later.

Natsu wore a hoodie and hid his guild symbol while exploring the village. He doesn't want to attract unnecessary attention to him during his stay. He was there only for Zancrow and would leave immediately after accomplishing his task.

Today was the same as usual when suddenly a loud explosion sounded all over the village. Natsu was in his room, eating his breakfast when he got alerted by the explosion.

'This explosion! Zancrow must have arrived here. I'll properly welcome that bastard for making me wait for so long hehe...' thought Natsu with an evil chuckle.

He then left the room, searching for the source of the explosion. On his way, he saw black flame all over the village, bringing its destruction. People were screaming and running away. When Natsu touched the black fire, it stung him a little. It didn't do any damage but brought pain to him by merely touching it.

'Yes, these are the flames I need to complete my black flame. I need to go to Zancrow's location immediately. I'm excited to complete my Amaterasu flame finally.' thought Natsu in excitement, quickly running toward the source of flame.

He soon arrived at the same place those dark mages were partying. Black flames were devouring the building, and a guy was laughing maniacally holding the head of a guy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Did you think you could get away from the Grimoire Heart without paying the protection fees? I'm here to claim the worthless lives of all of you and destroy this village with my godly flame. Be honored to die by my flame." shouted Zancrow with a maniac laugh. Soon, the black flame started spreading everywhere, and all the nearby villagers and the guild members were pulverized instantly.

Zancrow has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back like Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball franchise. He has a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance.

After finishing his work, Zancrow was satisfied and wanted to head back, but something caught his attention.

Natsu was late to stop the destruction, but it didn't bother him much. He started clapping his hands, gaining the attention of Zancrow, and slowly head towards him.

"Wow, wow... That flame is awesome, isn't it? Zancrow of the seven kin of purgatory of the Grimoire Heart." said Natsu smiling with praise.

"Of course, it is awesome. It's a godly flame made using my God Slayer Magic. Who are you anyway? Do you want to taste my flame as well? HAHAHAHAHA!" said Zancrow with a maniac laugh.

"Of course, I'm here to taste that flame. Why do you think I'm here for anything except that. So please be a good boy and let me claim your life." Natsu said with an evil grin.


	22. Chapter 22

Hearing this, Zancrow was a bit surprised, but Zancrow started laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHA! That was the lamest joke I've ever heard. Are you here for me? Like I would believe, some random kid was spouting some nonsense. Get ready to die from my godly flame kid." said Zancrow aiming black flames at Natsu's direction.

Natsu didn't bother dodging the flame. He wanted to understand these flames for his use. Soon, dust scattered around Natsu, preventing Zancrow from seeing his actions.

Natsu tried to eat the flame, but just like in the anime, he couldn't do it without emptying his magic. It just stung him a bit but didn't do much damage.

'This is going to be troublesome.' thought Natsu with a sigh.

Zancrow was laughing maniacally watching this, but his expression turned into a serious one after Natsu came out from his attack unscathed.

"You gotta be kidding me. How did you come out from my attack without any injury? That shouldn't be possible." shouted Zancrow in disbelief.

"It did hurt me a bit just like an ant bite. Since you've introduced your flames, let me show you mine as well. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR," said Natsu nonchalantly, then inhaling a large amount of air and throwing a gigantic fireball towards Zancrow.

Zancrow was terrified seeing the incoming attack, so he wasn't able to dodge it. Soon, a massive explosion occurred with him in the center, scattering dust and orange flames everywhere.

Then, all the flames got sucked into a single point like a vacuum. When the dust settles down, Zancrow was patting his belly in a satisfied expression like he just had a delicious meal.

"Ah! That was by far the best flame I've ever tasted. Now I understand why you were able to come out from my attack without any injury. You're a Fire Dragon Slayer, aren't you? So what? Let me show you that my godly flames are Superior to your filthy lizard flame HAHAHA." said Zancrow in a psychotic grin laughing maniacally.

Then, he released a massive stream of black flames at Natsu from his arms by launching his arms forward in a punch-like motion. "FIRE GOD'S EXPLOSIVE FLAME"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST," shouted Natsu engulfing his costs in orange flames countering Zancrow's attack.

"So you do have some experience in combat. So what? I'll show you a puny lizard Slayer should bow down his head in front of the mighty God Slayer HAHAHA." shouted Zancrow trading punches and kicks with Natsu, who dodged it accordingly and returned with his attacks.

Seeing that his attack wasn't doing much damage to Natsu, Zancrow jumped away from Natsu and shouted, "FIRE GOD'S SCYTHE."

Then, he formed a scythe of black flames off of one arm and tried to cut down Natsu with it.

Natsu calmy dodged it and returned the attack with a kick ignited by his flames shouting "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW."

Zancrow was sent flying away. Seeing his chance, Natsu ignited both his hands in flame and brought them together, creating a giant fireball throwing it towards Zancrow while shouting " FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME."

Seeing the incoming attack, Zancrow spread his arms and legs and unleashed a gigantic fireball of black flames towards it to counter the attack shouting " FIRE GOD'S KAGATSUCHI."

An enormous explosion occurred spreading black and orange flames everywhere in the village, further destroying it. Most of the citizens had left the village, so it was just an empty village now.

Natsu and Zancrow emerged from the explosion. Natsu was fine with just some tattered clothes; meanwhile, Zancrow looked a bit tired but still with a psychotic grin on his face.

All the flames surrounding us were quickly sucked by Zancrow to recover his magic. He then burped with a satisfied expression.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that was a satisfying fight. You lost filthy lizard Slayer. I can regain my magic by eating all these leftover flames, including yours, but you can never feed on my fire. Just accept your defeat and let me kill you." said Zancrow with an evil smirk.

"You can try it, you crazy bastard. I'm going to wipe that smug expression off your face," said Natsu taunting Zancrow, showing his middle finger.

'Eat all my flames, bastard! It will make it easier for me to assimilate with your God Slayer flames after emptying my magic. Then, I'll show you who's the boss.' thought Natsu internally.

Then, they continued their battle. They attacked each other using different magic attacks, punches, kicks, and headbutts. Zancrow would always suck nearby flames to regain his magic and continue battling while Natsu continued to get tired slowly.

After battling for more than 5 hours, during which the village was nothing more than ashes, Natsu finally emptied his magic. Zancrow punched him with black flames surrounding it, and Natsu was sent flying away.

"Finally, getting tired, huh? That was the longest battle I've ever fought bastard. Just how much magic do you have? Anyway, just get ready to die. I'll kill you using everything I have left. FIRE GOD'S BELLOW," said Zancrow shouting his attack name. Then, he breathed out a massive fireball of black flames with some orange glow mixed it at Natsu.

Soon, a massive explosion occurred spreading flames everywhere. Zancrow was satisfied watching the destruction and wanted to leave, but something unexpected happened that made him stand there frozen with an expression of disbelief.

All his flames were getting sucked by Natsu.

'Finally! I was tired of waiting for this. I can feel the godly flame integrating with me. This is it! The final piece to complete my Amaterasu flame was a godly flame like I thought.' thought Natsu internally with a Glee.

Then he just turned towards Zancrow with an evil grin. Zancrow was terrified of watching his expression. Natsu just started walking toward the terrified Zancrow with an evi smirk.

"Oh, Zancrow, you don't know how happy I am now. Thanks to you, I've finally completed a troublesome flame. Let repay you for all the damage you've dealt me using my new mastered flame." Natsu said with a psychotic grin of his own, which terrified Zancrow.

Then, he brought pitch-black flames in his hands and brought it closer to Zancrow. Zancrow was afraid of seeing the flame. It was, even more, darker than his flames, and his instinct screamed at him to run away from the fire, but he was too tired to run away, so he just screamed. "NO! Take that flame away. I don't want to die."

But Natsu didn't care about him a single bit but just said. "Amaterasu: Devour"

He threw the flame at Zancrow's body, and it instantly pulverized his body, leaving behind burning fires in the ground.

"Return," shouted Natsu, and all the flames returned back to his body.

'This is epic. Now I don't need to worry about losing control. I guess I should thank Zancrow properly for this, haha..." thought Natsu internally while laughing.

"Time to return back to the guild. My deep condolences to everyone that died today. I'm no saint, so those who made it alive better be grateful for it." said Natsu leaving the village.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Meeting Amaterasu Again?

(A/N: Some people misunderstood Natsu as evil in the previous chapter. I don't intend to make Natsu evil. He's a neutral and selfish person. He won't harm innocent people willingly. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I'm a beginner writer so it may be my inability to explain appropriately. I hope this clarifies your misunderstanding. Sayonara!)

After leaving the village, Natsu went to a nearby town and booked a room for the night in an inn. He laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep due to fatigue.

But his consciousness suddenly got pulled by a mysterious force. He appeared in front of a breathtakingly beautiful middle-aged woman with pitch-black eyes and black hair. She had porcelain white skin colour with a curvaceous body and rosy lips. A warm smile appeared on her face when Natsu appeared in front of her.

Natsu was wary due to this unexpected situation and asked with a suspicious tone. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

The lady, in return, smiled and answered his question in a warm tone. "I'm the goddess of Sun, Amaterasu. I've brought you here to make you my champion."

"Why do you want me to be your champion? There must be a lot of options for you to choose from." Said Natsu with narrowed eyes. He felt somewhat familiar with the lady in front of her but can't remember ever meeting her, which confused him.

"Well… you see for a god/goddess to choose someone as their champion, that person needs to comprehend some part of the divinity of the said god/goddess. Since you have named your flames with my name, you unintentionally comprehended the small part of my divinity. That's why your black flames are so lethal compared to your other attacks." Answered Amaterasu with a graceful smile. Natsu was captivated by her smile but regained his composure shortly after.

He was shocked hearing this. He never thought naming his dark flame into her name would make him unintentionally comprehend her divinity. He always wondered why his dark flame was so overpowered. Finally, he got the answer to it.

"Okay, I understand that I'm qualified to be your champion, but why did you specifically choose me? There must be some other people who met the requirement before me." Natsu asked with pursed lips. He wants to gain more information from her.

"Yes, there were many people qualified to be my champion, but they were all um… you know… arrogant and evil. I am one of the powerful goddesses in the multiverse, so few people can qualify to comprehend my power. There used to be some who comprehended my divinity, but sadly all of them turned out to be an assh*le or outright evil. You're the only one who's relatively normal. And there is also a hidden reason which I can't tell you." Replied Amaterasu with a heavy sigh remembering certain crimson-eyed clan.

Natsu listened to her seriously and could only wryly smile after hearing this. He didn't know what reason could have made her choose him but choose not to question her. There was a more important question to be asked.

"So, what are the benefits of being your champion. And what do I need to do after being your champion? There is no free lunch in this world, after all." Said Natsu frowning. He doesn't want to regret his current choice in the future.

"You don't need to be so cautious. You will get a lot of benefit from being my champion. First of all, it will help you improve your flame-related skills excessively. You will also obtain a small part of my divinity which will make you a demi-god yourself, increasing your physical and magical potential tremendously. And at last but not least, your soul will be branded by my divine mark, which will protect your soul from any soul attacks. Nobody will be able to harm your soul unless that person is stronger than me." Answered Amaterasu holding her head high. Natsu was surprised by listening to this and internally debated whether to accept it or not.

Amaterasu continued her explanation without giving him any chance to reply.

"And no, I don't need anything in return. Just promise me not to misuse your powers to harm innocents, that's all I require. You're too weak to be of any use to me anyway." Said Amaterasu with a smirk in the end.

Natsu was surprised by hearing such a generous offer. He nodded and promised never to use his power to harm innocents.

"That's good. Now kneel in front of me, and I'll start the process to turn you into my champion." Said Amaterasu happily. She was glad to have her champion. She was tired of fellow goddesses flaunting their champion's achievements proudly. Now, she can also boast her own champion's performances in front of them.

Natsu approached her and kneeled in front of her. Amaterasu put her hands on top of his head.

"I, The Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu, herby announce you Natsu Dragneel as my champion. May you rise above all and make my name proud all over the multiverse," announced Amaterasu with a powerful voice. Then, golden flames transferred from her palm toward Natsu. Natsu was bathed in the golden glow. The fire started burning his body.

He didn't feel any pain even when his body was burning. He was feeling comfortable feeling all over his body like he was finally free from the constraint of his mortal body.

After a minute, the flames gradually diminished and integrated inside his body. He felt even more powerful than before. Even though his magic capacity didn't increase by much, his physical capacity increased tremendously. His strength, endurance, and reflexes improved significantly.

He can imagine the vast untapped potential inside his body. He can't wait to train and bring out those potentials making him a lot stronger than before.

"There, it is done. Now, you're my champion. I've detected some sealed demonic power inside you in the process. You better unseal it and integrate it; otherwise, you will never be stronger. I've done what I had to do. If you want something to ask me, then do it now, this is your only chance." Said Amaterasu taking her hands off Natsu's head.

"Why do I feel familiar with you? Have we ever met before?" asked Natsu curiously. He can't shake the familiar feeling he's getting from her.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's for you to remember. Now it's time for you to return to your body." Said Amaterasu giggling. Then a portal appeared beneath his feet and sucked him inside it, denying any chance for him to reply.

'Hehe. He's so dumb. It's fun messing with him.' Thought Amaterasu inwardly chuckling.

'But it's strange for him to meet me again so soon. I don't believe it is a coincidence. What are you planning to do with him, sister Fate? I hope you don't go overboard with your antics.' Thought Amaterasu in worry, then disappearing from the place.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Testing new powers and returning!

After his consciousness returned to his body, Natsu immediately left the inn to go to a secluded place to test his new strength. He went deeper into the nearby forest in a secluded spot.

After making sure that nobody was present, Natsu started to check his new abilities. After becoming Amaterasu's champion, he successfully became a Fire God Slayer as well as gaining a new divine seed inside him.

It was unexpected that his dragon seed and divine seed didn't repel each other but just existed as a separate entity. Nevertheless, it was suitable for Natsu. He sat down in cross-legged position and started meditating.

'What will happen if I fuse my dragon seed with divine seed? Well, better do it myself than wasting time thinking.' thought Natsu inwardly deciding his action.

Then, he started the fusion process. He expected it to be a lot difficult, but unexpectedly it wasn't as hard as he imagined. Sure, both dragon seed and divine seed repelled each other, but it wasn't anything Natsu couldn't handle.

He forcibly compressed both divine and dragon seeds together, fusing them. Soon, an explosion occurred in his mindscape, and afterwards, a glowing seed emerged out from the blast. The seed was giving both divine and draconic energy.

'This… I can't believe I successfully fused both my dragon and divine seed to form a dragon god seed. Now I am what? A dragon god slayer? Hehe…' thought Natsu inwardly with a chuckle.

'Let's check out my new strength.' thought Natsu raising his hands and willing his flames to engulf his palm.

Dark blue flames emerged from his palm, engulfing his palms. The blue flame was a lot hotter than his previous fire. Even the surrounding air started burning from it.

'Let's check this baby out.' Thought Natsu bringing his into a fist, willing his flames to engulf it and punched at a nearby tree.

"Fire Dragon God's Fist" shouted Natsu punching the tree. The tree exploded and pulverised instantly. The flame didn't stop at this but travelled at the direction of the punch incinerating anything that stood on its path. It finally stopped after Natsu willed it and returned inside Natsu.

'Damn these flames are powerful. If I didn't have instant mastery, I would have burned the whole forest down.' Thought Natsu smiling wryly.

'I've gotten stronger, but it's still not enough to fight against the true monsters of this world.' thought with a clenched fist.

"Time to return home. I wonder how Mira's doing. About Erza… Sigh… I don't know what to do with her anymore." Muttered Natsu with a sigh.

Then, he exited the forest and teleported to Magnolia, outside the guildhall. He entered the guild through the entrance with a smile on his face.

Once he entered the guildhall, everyone noticed him and greeted him happily. He noticed Mira working as a barmaid serving drinks to customers with a stiff smile. Gray was chatting with some dudes in his shorts. The others were chatting and doing their usual stuff.

He saw master Makarov in his usual place, drinking a jug of beer with a satisfied smile. Natsu approached Makarov and said in a severe tone.

"Gramps, the quest is complete. There was something unexpected on the way, I'll tell you about the details in private."

Makarov nodded and stood up and headed toward his office, gesturing Natsu to follow him. Natsu followed master Makarov to this office.

After making sure no one was listening to them, Natsu reported Makarov about his quest in Era and his dealing with Zancrow mixing some lies in to make it sound more truthful.

Makarov kept listening to his report seriously. After Natsu finished his report, Makarov said with a sad sigh. "I understand. But you could have done better dealing with Zancrow. Due to his action, many innocent people lost their home, and some even lost their lives. And, you killed Zancrow without letting him suffer the consequence of his actions. I'm not blaming you. But it's just that I expected something better from you."

Natsu was surprised hearing this and started recalling his actions. He realised he made many mistakes while dealing with Zancrow. Due to his, heightened negative emotions, he became arrogant and narrow-minded and lost empathy for the bystanders involving them in their battle.

After baptising in the golden flame of Amaterasu, Natsu lost all the constraints of his mortal body, giving him control of his emotion. He regained clarity in his mind, which was clouded by his negative emotions due to dark magic.

After recalling all his mistakes, he made a mental note never to repeat them again and internally apologised the victims.

'I'm sorry you had to suffer due to my inability. But I don't regret anything. Thanks to this, I learnt a valuable lesson which will greatly help me in my future.' thought Natsu internally.

He just faced Makarov with crystal clear eyes burning with determination. Makarov warmly smiled watching this. He was glad that Natsu understood his fault and wanted to avoid them in the future.

"Thank you, gramps! I will never repeat the same mistake." Said Natsu with a serious expression.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you figured it out. Now, please leave. I guess you want to spend some time with someone special right~?" said Makarov in a teasing tone. Natsu was embarrassed, hearing his thoughts pointed out but nodded and left the guild master office.

He missed Mira and Erza very much in his journey. So, he wanted to spend some more time with them. Erza was out of guild doing a mission. And, he still hadn't made things right between them.

So, he wanted to meet Mira and spend some time with her. He still clearly remembers their passionate kiss making him embarrassed but a bit excited as well.

He approached the counter, where he saw the beautiful Mirajane in a barmaid outfit. He just smiled and greeted her in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Mira! How are you doing?"

Mira also noticed Natsu's arrival and answered him with a pout.

"Bad… These frilly clothes don't suit me. I'm a she-devil for goodness sake, not a model."

"Really? I think it suits you perfectly. And who said that you couldn't be a model? You're beautiful enough for it. All that you lack is a smile on your face, and you're ready to conquer the modelling world." Said Natsu with a playful smile teasing her.

Mira was embarrassed hearing him but inwardly feeling delighted. She internally decided to try modelling in her free times.

Natsu didn't know that by his words, a particular white-hair devil conquered the modelling world as its sole queen.

(A/N: University classes started, so I won't be able to update fast. I'm not gonna drop it; it's just that the update speed will be irregular. You can support me on my if you want.)


	25. Chapter 25

Natsu spent the rest of the day chatting with the guild members and flirting with Mira making her embarrassed. Soon, it became dark, and everyone started leaving the guild to their home.

When it was his time to head back, Mira was nervous looked like she wanted to say something to him. Then, she clenched her fist and called him over to say something.

Natsu was curious about what she wanted to say to him so badly. So, he just approached her and said in a kind smile. "What's wrong, Mira? Do you have anything to say to me?"

Mira just took a deep breath and stared straight at his eyes.

"Yes, I do have something to say to you in private. So, can we go to your place?" said Mira in a shy voice twirling her hairs.

Natsu looked surprised hearing this and imagined doing lewd stuff with her making him embarrassed. Mira was waiting for his reply and was kinda sad noticing his lack of attention.

"It's okay if you're busy. Just forget it, It isn't anything important," said Mira with a sad smile. Natsu regained his focus, and when he heard what she said, he just embraced her warmly.

"Silly, I can always take some time for you even if I'm busy. It's just that I started imagining some naughty stuff when you voiced it like that." Natsu said warmly hugging her. Mira welcomed his embrace and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you thinking about the kiss we shared? I didn't know you were such a pervert." teased Mira with a smirk.

"Of course, I am. How can I not be after such a hot kiss? I always want to do it again. How about you? Don't tell you never imagined doing it again?" whispered Natsu in her ears, gently nibbling it. Then he started trailing his hands over her back, making its way toward her plump butt groping it in an erotic manner.

Mira was shy hearing this, but she couldn't stop herself from moaning due to his action. Natsu started moulding her rear into different shapes using his hands.

"Please, not here. What if someone sees us?" said Mira with a small voice. She had misty eyes looking at him lovingly. Even though she said this, she didn't do anything to stop his action.

Natsu backed away after hearing this making Mira somewhat relieved as well as disappointed. She was clearly enjoying his touch on her body.

"Let's get going then. I'm wondering what's so important that you can only tell me in private~" Natsu said with a playful smile winking at her. Mira was bashful hearing this but still nodded.

Then, they left the guild and headed toward's his home. Natsu kept chatting to her about minor things and told some joke making them laugh. The way back home was very entertaining.

Tonight was going to be a very special moment for the duo which they will recall happily in the future.

After arriving at his home, Mira was feeling somewhat nervous regarding her decision. Natsu noticed her distress but didn't say anything other than just smiling at her kindly.

After they entered the house, Natsu closed the door and invited Mira to his living room. Mira accepted and entered the living room with Natsu.

Natsu tried to offer her some juice, but she quickly stopped him by hugging his back tightly.

"Please don't go. I need to tell you about my feelings. It's getting harder and harder to suppress it every day." said Mira with a low voice full of insecurities. Natsu stopped struggling and let Mira finish her words.

Mira took a deep breath and continued her words with a tearful voice. "Natsu, I love you. I'm in love with you for a long time already. I can't stop holding back my feelings anymore."

Natsu expected something like this after watching her expression in the guild, but it still surprised him by hearing it directly from her.

He wanted nothing more than to accept her confession immediately, but something made him unable to voice it out. "Mira, I..."

Mira didn't let him finish his words and just turned his face in front of her and gave him a big smooch. Natsu was stunned due to the sudden kiss and soon melted in it embracing her tightly.

They lost themselves in the pleasure of kissing each other while trailing the body of the other with their hands.

After some minute of intense kissing, they separated their lips to breathe. Both of them were panting with a trail of saliva between their lips.

"I know you love both me and Erza and maybe some other woman in the future. Its was the reason why I kept denying my feelings for you. But it doesn't matter now. After almost losing Lisanna, I understood that I shouldn't keep delaying it anymore otherwise I'll regret my whole life. Just promise me that you'll always love me even with other women surrounding you. That's all I want to be happy." said Mira seriously in the beginning, which changed into an honest smile in the end.

Natsu was captivated by her smile and responded by embracing her tightly.

"Silly girl, I'm such a lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl as you love me, but I'm such a greedy bastard to love other girls as well. Will you still love me even after knowing that you won't be the only woman in my life?" asked Natsu with a warm smile.

"I've already decided to be your woman. I'll love you no matter how many girls you have. Just don't forget me or else I'll kill you and then commit suicide." replied with a smile which turned chilly at the end. Natsu shuddered after hearing this.

"Of course! I'll love always love you no matter how many girls I have. After all, you're the first girl to accept and love me even after knowing all this." replied Natsu hurridly with a stiff smile. Then. He kissed her lips lightly and stared straight at her eyes.

"So, we're a couple starting today, right?" asked Natsu with a smile for confirmation.

"Yes. I guess that's what it means when both of us love each other," replied Mira with a shy voice.

Natsu just smirked and carried Mira in a princess-carry making her yelp. He laid her on his bed and bed and said with a playful grin. "Since we're a couple now, let's do some fun exercise that only couples do."

Mira was red as a tomato hearing this but didn't reject him. Natsu crawled on the bed slowly approaching her with hungry eyes making her aroused. Then, he greedily kissed her rosy lips, tasting her sweet tongue.

It was the start of a passionate night shared by two horny lovebirds.

(A/N: I'm not sure whether I should write a lemon or not in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Comment down below. Also, I have written another fanfic called "Chaos System: I'm Evil so what?". You can search it on Webnovel and read it. I will be glad to have you read it.)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: First Time with Mira (R-18)

(A/N: Well, I'm glad to have such a serious audience base for this novel. Since most of you guys wanted me to limit the lemon scene to just a small paragraph, and I wanted to write it that way. But I got too passionate and wrote 2k+ words full lemon. WTF! How did I even write this long? o.O Well anyway, enjoy the chapter, you perverts. xDD)

/ Lemon Start [Skip this chapter if you're not interested]

Natsu crawled on the bed, slowly approaching her with hungry eyes making her aroused. Then, he greedily kissed her rosy lips, tasting her sweet tongue. Mira also reciprocated his kiss with her tongue wrestling against him while holding his head and gently stroking his soft pink hair.

Natsu broke the kiss and stared at her with loving eyes containing particular lust mixed in it and said in a severe tone. "Are you sure about this? This is the only chance for you to back away."

"Yes, I've never been so sure before. I love you very much, Natsu. Please take me and make me your woman." Replied Mirajane with a loving expression spreading her arms in a welcoming gesture.

Watching this, Natsu didn't hesitate any more and returned her gesture with a gentle embrace while kissing her neck till it reaches the collarbones. His hands trailed along the soft body of Mirajane until it reaches her budding breasts. She has a nice pair of racks, with still some rooms to grow in the future.

His hands entered inside her clothes and started groping both her breasts molding into different shapes. She had a very soft and elastic pair of breasts, which reminded him of those boobs' mousepads back on earth. But her breasts felt more amazing compared to those fake ones.

Mirajane was feeling hot and aroused due to his action; she just smiled at him lovingly and trailed her hands along his body.

Natsu felt bothered by the clothes, so he looked at her and asked for permission to get rid of them through eye contact.

He didn't use any magic, but Mirajane understood his intention immediately like an Esper and nodded her head shyly.

Immediately, Natsu undressed her within seconds, leaving her only in silver frilly bras and panties, just like her hair.

Seeing his antics, Mira just chuckled and said in a teasing voice. "So impatient, aren't you? Did you make a new skill to strip me? Hehe, Fire Dragon's Dress Break! Maybe? Hehe, because it isn't possible to undress me so quickly."

Natsu, in response to her teasing, nibbled her ears gently while groping her chests, inserting his hands underneath her bra.

"That sounds like a good name. As thanks, let me reward you." Replied Natsu pinching her nipples gently, making her moan in ecstasy. Mira curled her toes and grabbed the bed sheets tightly due to overwhelming pleasure.

Natsu slowly kissed her lips and trailed his lips downwards along her body, reaching till her breasts. He unhooked her bra, and a pair of heavenly breasts appeared in his sight, making him amazed.

"Beautiful!" muttered Natsu, unconsciously making Mira regain her sense and stare at him with red cheeks.

"Don't stare at them for so long! It's embarrassing." Said Mira in an embarrassing voice trying to cover her breasts with her hands. Natsu just blocked her hands and stared at eyes in a serious voice.

"Please don't block the view, Mira. Your boobs are a heavenly treasure bestowed upon me by the gods. So, let me enjoy this heavenly sight for some time." Natsu said a cheesy line, making her even more embarrassed.

Not making her even more embarrassed, he grabbed her left breast and caressed it with his hands, occasionally pinching and twisting the cheery bud on top of it, while he started sucking her right breast gently, circling along with her cherry bud with his tongue, occasionally biting it gently.

Mira moaned in ecstasy. She never felt so good before. Natsu's body was like a burner heating her bodies with every touch granting her pleasure beyond belief. Due to her emotional as well as physical joy reaching its peak, her honey pot started secreting delicious honey.

"AH! I'M CUMING! NATSU, I'M CUMMING 3 3" shouted Mira loudly, hugging Natsu tightly with her legs embracing his hips. Then, she climaxed leaking juices from her honey pot. She collapsed on the bed with a silly smile, drool dripping out of the corner. Natsu was surprised watching her climax but soon became curious to see her unexplored honey pot.

He reached her lower part and removed her panties. Then, he saw a beautiful pink cave twitching in a hypnotic rhythm, suggesting him to enter the unexplored land with his drill. She had a shaved lower region making Natsu appreciate the view even more.

There was some honey secreting from her secret honey pot, making him want to scoop it out using his tongue and taste it.

He trailed kisses along her thighs and reached her twitching cave. He saw that Mira hasn't recovered from her first-ever climax and a big one at that. He smirked and inserted his tongue inside her secret cave and started greedily sucking the delicious honey-like a starved beast from her hidden honey pot.

Mira regained her clarity due to an overwhelming pleasure in her lower region and looked down to see Natsu greedily sucking her secret area, making her embarrassed.

"Natsu! Ah! Not there! Mmmmm… it's dirty… ah! 3 3" moaned Mira closing her legs holding his head in her smooth legs. Natsu ignored her words and continued drinking her delicious juices.

After a minute of intense sucking, Mira finally approached her second climax for the day. She held his head in her legs with her toes curling and grabbed his soft pink hairs.

"AGAIN! I'M CUMING AGAIN! 3 3" shouted Mira leaking even more honey than before which Natsu greedily devoured. After more than a minute, Natsu left her secret garden with a satisfied expression wiping the excess juice around the corner of his mouth.

Mira collapsed back into the bed, panting heavily. She had an ahegao face with a silly smile on it. He smiled bitterly, watching her expression and just waited for her to recover her senses. He doesn't want to overexert herself due to his desire.

After 5 minutes, Mira regained her sense and noticed Natsu looking at her with a warm smile. She sighed in relief when she saw him doing nothing except smiling at her warmly.

"That was um… intense." Said Mira with an embarrassed expression trying to cover her chests when she saw him staring at them with a lecherous expression.

"Well, what do you expect? You tasted so delicious down there that I couldn't stop myself from eating you." Replied Natsu with a grin winking at her. This made Mira even more embarrassed.

Then, she noticed a massive tent in his pants, failing to hide the monster beneath them. She gulped after seeing the size and wondered what it would look like when brought outside. Then, she made a determined expression and looked at Natsu in a severe tone.

"You've been pleasuring me all this time. Now, allow me to return the favor. What kind of girlfriend will I be when I can't even satisfy my boyfriend properly." Said Mira approaching Natsu. Natsu didn't do anything other than smiling at her.

Mira undressed his upper clothes, trailing her soft hands along with his muscles. Then, she reached his pants and pulled it down, revealing a 9 inches long dragon with enough width roaring proudly, announcing its arrival. It slapped her cheeks gently maker her yelp.

"IT'S SO FRICKIN BIG! HOW CAN IT FIT INSIDE ME?" shouted Mira.

(A/N: If you want a bonus chapter, then write a review about this story. ;) I will post it after this novel gets at least 10 reviews. So, please show some support guys! ~Sayonara)


	27. Chapter 27

/ Lemon [Skip this chapter if you're not interested]

Natsu just chuckled, seeing her reaction making Mira embarrassed at her antics. She pouted a little and approached his erect dragon and touched it with her soft hands. Natsu moaned in pleasure when her cold hands rubbed his dragon.

Seeing his reaction, she became confident and started stroking it gently, making his response even wilder.

"That's it! Keep doing it like that, Mira. I'm feeling so good." Said Natsu while moaning due to pleasure.

Seeing him like this, she felt happy. She became even bolder and covered the head of his dragon inside her little mouth, sucking with her tongue swirling around it.

Natsu felt an overwhelming pleasure when Mira started doing it, making him almost ejaculate. But he desperately held it back due to his pride as a man.

He held her head with his hands, stroking her hair, and gently started humping, making his dragon enter deeper inside her throat.

Mira was surprised and satisfied watching this, so she started sucking his dragon vigorously.

After an intense 5 minutes, Natsu exclaimed in a loud voice making the nearby Mira yelp due to how loud it was.

Natsu held her head and pumped his dragon deeper inside her throat, making her difficult to breathe. Soon, his dragon roared and sprayed white sticky liquid inside her. Mira held his hips tightly to not waste a single drop out from the mouth. It tasted a bit bitter and sweet at the same time and had an addicting taste for her.

After a bit, he removed his dragon from her mouth while panting. Mira drank all the white liquid and inhaled, trying to catch her breath. She stared at his face and opened her mouth, showing her tongue covered in white sticky seeds. She smirked and said to him. "Thanks for the meal."

Seeing her expression, his softening dragon instantly got energized, standing proud again. Mira smirked, watching his reaction and teased him. "It looks like your little dragon needs some attention."

Natsu just approached her and embraced tightly while whispering seductively, "Of course it does. It misses its home a lot. So, can you please let him enter your secret garden? He can finally have some rest inside it."

Mira became embarrassed hearing such a cheesy line but nodded nonetheless.

Natsu laid her on the sheets and positioned his dragon on top of her twitching cave using his hands. Mira was nervous watching his monster approaching her cave. It looked too big enough to break the walls.

Watching her expression, Natsu just assured her with a smile. "Don't worry, just try to relax."

Watching his smile reassured her decision to give him her virginity. So, she smiled at him, warmly and said in a gentle tone. "Please be gentle! It's my first time. Make me your woman, Natsu."

"Of course, I will." Replied Natsu inserting his dragon inside her moist cave. He gently added it, but it still caused a lot of pain to her. When he was almost half-way along the way, Mira said in a tearful voice. Blood started leaking out of her cave, signifying her lost innocence.

"Please, don't move for a bit. It's so painful. It's piercing my stomach." Exclaimed Mira with a tender voice.

Natsu stopped moving and asked her in worry. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop? There's no need to do this if you're feeling so much pain."

"No! I don't want to ruin our first time like this. Please, don't remove it. I'm not a coward who is scared of pain. Just stay like this for a while, I need to adjust to your size properly." Said Mira with a determined expression.

Watching her expression, Natsu smiled warmly at her and gently started stroking her hair to make her more comfortable.

After a while, Mira started feeling less pain in her lower region. She stared at him and gave him a gentle smile nodding her head, gesturing him to continue forward.

Natsu started digging his dragon deeper inside. After a painful minute for both of them, Natsu inserted all of his dragon inside her. His dragon touched her womb, gently kissing her secret garden.

After adjusting to his full size, Mira gestured Natsu to move. Natsu gently pistoned his dragon inside her honey pot, making her yelp in pain at the beginning, which turned into a loud moan.

Mira felt pleasure all over her body by his pounding, making her experience ecstasy all over her body.

Natsu was feeling even better, her soft walls squeezing his dragon made him experience pleasure beyond his wildest dream. He embraced her and started increasing the intensity of his humping, even more, making both of them moan in pleasure.

*Pak* *Pak* *Pak*

The room was filled with flesh slapping noises.

After an intense 15 minutes of making out, Natsu exclaimed in a loud voice.

"MIRA, I'M CUMMING! 3"

"ME TOO, NATSU. PLEASE LET US CUM TOGETHER. 3 3" Shouted Mira with her tongue out, drool leaking from her mouth.

Afterward, both of them shouted at the same time. "I'M CUMMING! 3"

They both climaxed at the same time, embracing each other tightly.

After a minute of rough breathing, both of them stared at each other with a lustful smile.

"That was amazing." Both of them said at the same time, chuckling.

Afterward, they stared at each other with lustful expression. Mira then smirked and teased him seductively. "Are you done already? I was hoping you'd last a little while longer."

Seeing her expression, it irked Natsu. So, he replied with his smirk. "Who said that I was done already? I was waiting for you to ask me. Let's start round 2 already. Let's see who will last longer among us."

"Bring it on, Dragon boy! Let me show you I'm not called a demon for nothing," replied Mira with a smirk of her own. Then, they started around round of their heated make out.

*Pak* *Pak* *Pak*

The room was filled with erotic flesh slapping sound and erotic moans of two horny teenagers engaging themselves in the forbidden pleasure of the flesh.

(A/N: I wanted to write a short paragraph for lemon. So, how did it turn into 2k+ words? I guess I am a hidden pervert lol. I won't do lemon for some while. One lemon per girl, I think. Again, this is not a smut xDD)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Will you be my mate?

After their passionate night, Natsu and Mira felt asleep, embracing each other.

The next day, Natsu was the first one to awake. He noticed Mira sleeping while embracing him with a cute expression. He pinched her cheeks, and Mira mumbled something cutely. "Not here, Natsu."

He giggled, listening to this and stood up, then wore clean clothes and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After some time, Mira also woke up due to the sudden lack of her warm pillow. When she didn't notice Natsu anywhere, she started panicking. She started having negative thoughts making her believe that Natsu abandoned her after taking her virginity.

When she was about to burst into tears, Natsu entered the room with eggs and sandwiches on a plate with a cup of warm coffee.

He was about to greet her, but when he saw her tearful expression, he put the breakfast on the table and approached her and asked worriedly. "What's wrong, Mira? Is there anything wrong?"

After hearing his voice, all her worry instantly faded away. She embraced Natsu tightly and buried her face into his warm chest.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I thought that you left me when I didn't see you after waking up. I'm sorry for doubting you." Said Mira with an apologetic voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm also sorry for leaving you alone. I just thought I'd prepare some breakfast for you. Last night was intense, so I thought you would need some nutritious breakfast to regain your energy." Replied Natsu with a gentle tone caressing her hair.

Mira calmed down after hearing his gentle voice. Then, she noticed the breakfast on the table. She smiled warmly after seeing his care and internally felt resentful at herself for doubting him.

"Thank you, Natsu, for having me in your life." Said Mira with a warm smile. Then, she stood up and approached the table, and started eating it with a smile. Natsu also smiled after watching her eating the breakfast prepared by him.

After finishing her breakfast, Mira approached Natsu and embraced him.

"Thank you for such a delicious breakfast." Said Mira with a satisfied expression.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to make you breakfast anytime. Besides, my cooking is nowhere near your level. So, I'm the one expecting a delicious meal every day." Said Natsu with a kind smile.

"Still, your food was good enough for me. I'm glad to hear that you like the food prepared by me. It makes me happy to see you eating it so happily. It kind of makes me feel like your wife, hehe…" replied Mira with a chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, I forgot to say something to you." Said Natsu looking at her.

"What did you forget to say?" asked Mira with a tilted head.

"Well… there's a special ceremony for every dragon slayer to mark their mate. I kind of forgot about it last night. So, let me ask you again. Will you be my mate for eternity? There is no going back after this. You will belong to me and only me." Asked Natsu seriously.

After hearing him, Mira nodded her without hesitation. She looked at Natsu straight in the eyes and said in a determined voice. "Of course, I will be your mate. No matter what happens in the future, I will never regret my decision. I belong only to you, as your woman, girlfriend, lover, mate, or wife."

After hearing her, Natsu smiled and hugged her. Then, he sinks his fangs into her neck, making her surprised. Then, he injected his magic inside her to begin the marking process. After removing his teeth from her neck, he just watches as a tattoo started forming on the neck. It looked like a crimson dragon with pitch-black demonic wings.

After the process completed successfully, Mira felt her magic reserve increasing rapidly. It increased by almost 50 percent, which is a considerable boost. Her darkness magic also became even more powerful. She felt her satan soul connecting to an even stronger demonic soul, significantly strengthening it. She also felt closer to Natsu now, on a spiritual level.

"The ceremony is finished. So, how do you feel? Do you feel anything different now compared to before?" Asked Natsu worriedly.

"I've never been so better before. My body feels so powerful right now. My magic reserve and darkness magic improved significantly. I feel like shouting out loudly hehe..." replied Mira with a chuckle.

"Then that's better. I'm glad that you gain something from the ceremony," said Natsu with a sigh of relief.

"Hehe... thank you for this. Now I feel like I can take down Erza easily," said Mira in excitement. But, her excitement quickly died down after seeing his depressed state remembering Erza.

After seeing his sad expression, Mira felt guilty for reminding him about Erza. So, she hugged him with her arms embracing his back gently.

"Sorry for making you so depressed. I'm sure Erza also loves you. But, I don't know why she's trying to distance herself from you. I'll help you to amend your relationship with her. I can't handle the awkwardness whenever you two meet each other." said Mira looking straight in his eyes.

After hearing her, Natsu returned her embrace and smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you! I'm glad to have such a caring girl as my mate," said Natsu with a happy smile.

Mira felt happy hearing this and hugged him tighter.

After some time, Natsu broke the hug and said in a mischievous smile. "There's still some time left before we head to the guild. Why don't we take a bath together? I'll thoroughly clean your body."

Mira became embarrassed hearing but nodded nonetheless.

Then, they went to the bathroom to take a shower. After some time, the bathroom was filled with erotic moans and flesh slapping.

After an hour-long shower, both of them exited the house and headed toward the guild.

On the way, Natsu held her hands, making Mira incredibly happy. They conversed with each other happily, occasionally flirting with each other.

The way to the guild was amusing for the duo. They enjoyed each other's company very much.

After reading the guildhall, they smiled at each other and were about to open the door, but someone opened it from the inside.

When they noticed the person, both Natsu and Mira exclaimed in surprise." Erza!"

Erza also noticed their presence. She was feeling bad for her past actions and wanted to apologize to Natsu today. But, when she saw Natsu holding Mira's hand so gently, she understood everything. She felt even more depressed but still maintained a stoic expression on the outside.

" Congratulations! You two are finally together. I wish you two a happy relationship." said Erza with a forced smile, making both of them uncomfortable.

" Erza..." Natsu said, looking at her, but she avoided his gaze with a bitter expression.

" Ah! Sorry, I have something to do today. I'll meet you later. See you later, Natsu, Mira!" said Erza with a blatant lie, running away without giving them any chance to reply.

Natsu was depressed, watching her departing figure and just sighed tiredly. Then, he turned toward Mira, who looked slightly uncomfortable due to this and smiled at her.

"Let's go inside. We can talk about Erza in there," said Natsu with a stiff smile. Mira also nodded and went inside the guildhall with Natsu holding her hands like a couple.


	29. Chapter 29

When they entered inside the guild, they were greeted with the usual sight of the loud guild members enjoying themselves. Natsu and Mira both smiled, watching this and approached the counter, holding each other hands.

None of them wanted to hide their relationship from guildmates. The guild members instantly quieted down watching their behavior but cheered loudly later when they understood their new relationship.

All the members congratulated them on their new relationship and wished them the best in the future. The female members, including Lisanna, Levy, and Cana, took Mira away from Natsu for their girls-only discussion. In contrast, the male members, including Elfman, Gray, Macau, Wakaba, etc. took Natsu away from their guy-to-guy conversation.

All the male guildmates applauded Natsu for successfully conquering Mirajane. She still hasn't completely rid of her image as the she-devil of the guild. So, the guys couldn't stop themselves from admiring Natsu for being able to steal her heart.

Soon, there was a loud party inside the guild celebrating their relationship. All of the guildmates couldn't stop themselves from partying when there was such a happy occasion. Natsu and Mira were both embarrassed being in the spotlight of the party, but they didn't mind it too much. They both held each other hands and enjoyed watching their family enjoying themselves.

Later, Makarov also arrived in the guild and wished them a happy relationship. Both Mira and Natsu thanked Makarov for this and enjoyed the party.

Like this, time passed by quickly. Natsu and Mira became even closer as the time passed by. Both of them went to many dates and had many passionate nights, advancing their relationship even further. Both of them deeply love each other now and enjoy the other's company.

Mira also took Natsu's words to heart and started her modeling career. Natsu was a bit skeptical when she told him about it. He doesn't want others to see her in revealing clothes. Maybe it was a fit of petty jealousy, but he asked her never to do modeling for revealing clothes, especially swimsuits. He doesn't want other guys ogling his girlfriend, or you can say, mate.

Mira smiled warmly, watching his jealous expression and promised him never to be a model for revealing clothes. She soon became successful in her career due to her beauty and smile. No guys could stop themselves from liking her, whereas the girls couldn't stop themselves from admiring her due to her beauty.

Natsu also met with Mystogan during this period. Mystogan was even mysterious than shown in the anime. He rarely showed himself in the guild, and even if he did, he would put others to sleep before approaching the guild master for a new quest.

Mystogan was a severe and quiet guy who hides his face with a hoodie. When Natsu told him his identity and Edolas Prince, Mystogan was surprised but asked him to keep it a secret. Natsu naturally agreed, and soon both of them started talking about various mage-related stuff. They became closer to each other as they talked about different things.

Natsu and Erza never reconciled with each other. It was like a cold war between them. Natsu tried to diffuse this situation between them multiple times, but Erza just avoided him like the plague.

Mira even tried to mediate between them, but it failed each time. It's like Erza has closed her heart when it comes to Natsu. She kept going out of the guild for quests and rarely was at the guild. Even when she was at the guild, she held a serious and strict persona talking to other guild members. The only time she was seen smiling was when she was eating her favorite strawberry cake.

Erza naturally gained her fearsome reputation as the Titania of Fairy Tail throughout the nation due to her hard work in completing multiple challenging S-class quests. She became even stronger than her anime counterpart due to constant training and doing challenging quests.

Natsu also became a lot stronger than before with his daily training. He also did many S-class quests and gained a nickname "Salamander"- the same as in the anime. He was feared all across the nation due to his fearsome flame. All the dark mages that came across him were subjected to it, making them bedridden for over a month.

Natsu increased his physical strength tremendously due to harsh training daily. He always increased gravity throughout his body during the training time. He brought out a lot of his hidden physical potential due to such strict discipline. Now, he can confidently say that he can defeat most of the S-class mage across the Fiore using only his physical strength. His strength, speed, endurance, reflex, and stamina increased exponentially with each passing day.

In terms of magic, his growth was even more monstrous. Due to Amaterasu's blessing, his firepower increased tremendously. Now, he can use his dragon force for almost an hour. As for his Dragon King mode, it changed into Amaterasu mode, which further increased his firepower by twenty-five times. The cooler aspect of the mode is that he can last even longer, absorbing solar energy of the surrounding, making him even deadlier.

He is now at least confident to last a while against the monsters of this world, such as Zeref and Acnologia, and escape if necessary. He still wasn't strong enough to defeat them without unlocking his sealed demonic powers.

Like this, time passed by quickly. It was finally time for the canon to start.

'It's finally time to meet Lucy. I can't keep her waiting now, can I?' thought Natsu happily when he heard some guild member talking about Salamander sighting in Hargeon town.

(A/N: I haven't forgotten this novel. I will keep updating it when I have time. Just leave your power stone to remind me to update this novel. It works like a wonder xDD)


	30. Chapter 30

Hargeon Town, July 2, X784

A young woman was walking out of a store with a grumpy expression. She looked to be around 17 years of age. She has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was buxom and had a curvaceous body that will make any guy want to ogle at it.

"Tch… that pervert old geezer only gave me 1000 Jewels discount. Does he mean to say that my sex appeal was only worth 1000 Jewels." said the girl in frustration walking along the streets.

On the way, she saw a bunch of girls surrounding a guy in adoration. She got interested in seeing the person and went near them.

She saw a handsome guy surrounded by a bunch of fangirls. But, when she saw him, it instantly captured her attention. Her heart started beating rapidly, and she started feeling an unfamiliar feeling building inside her, which urged her to follow him. The charm spell hidden in the magic rings that the guy was wearing did their work without her knowledge.

When the guy turned around and gave her a dazzling smile, she was smitten. She doesn't understand why she was feeling attracted to a person she just met.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is that what they call love at first? But isn't this a bit too soon?' thought the young woman placing her hands in her chest. She can feel her rapidly beating heart.

When she was about to head toward the guy, someone placed their hands on her shoulders, turning her around. She was instantly distracted, and the charm spell was canceled, making her regain her sanity.

"Don't get captivated by him. He's just using a disgusting charm spell to attract the women." whispered a voice near her ears. When she turned around, she saw a handsome guy around her age with a severe face. But, the most eye-catching thing about the boy was his hair. It was dazzling pink, which is a unique hair color in Fiore.

She was surprised by listening to his words but got disgusted later. Any guy that uses such a spell to attract a woman is never up to anything good.

She nodded her head understanding his concern and looked toward the popular guy in disgust. All her favorable impression toward him instantly crumbled after listening to pink-haired boy's words.

Natsu smiled, watching this and said in a low voice. "That's good then. He's called Bora of Prominence. He was kicked out of his guild called Titan Nose for illegal activities. I guess he's here to capture these women to sell them as a slave."

She was shocked hearing this and thanked god that Natsu was here to warn her. Otherwise, she couldn't imagine what would have happened to her.

"Thank you very much for the warning," said her in a low voice. She has a sincere expression thanking Natsu.

"Don't worry about such a small matter. I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. It's nice to meet you. I wish we meet each other in a rather suitable situation than this." said Natsu with a wide grin dazzling her.

She quickly regained her composure and introduced herself in a Nobel manner. "Nice to meet you as well."

She hesitated a bit and continued. "I'm Lucy, by the way."

Natsu smiled, hearing her introduction and said seriously. "You have a nice name. We can talk later. I need to take care of this criminal in front of me first."

Lucy was surprised at watching his serious expression. But, she couldn't stop herself from asking him out of worry. "Are you sure about it? He's a mage and a powerful one at that. We can inform the Rune-Knights about him, and they will send someone to capture him."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a strong mage, no matter how I look. Besides, he dared to use my guild name to do his unforgivable crime. I'll show him what happens to those that mess with Fairy Tail." said Natsu, seriously displaying his guild mark.

Lucy was stunned, watching his guild emblem. He can't help herself from re-thanking the gods to let her meet one of the members of her favorite guild. She was just wondering how to join the guild, and now she got a golden opportunity in front of her.

But before she could ask him anything, Natsu already left her. He approached Bora and, without any warning, punched his stomach very hard making hi puke gastric acids out of his mouth and fly away crashing toward a nearby building.

"Ugh… Who the fxck sneak attack me. Show me your face if you're a man." said an angry Bora getting out of the rubbles. He was holding his stomach due to pain.

**(A/N: Read more chapters on webnovel. Search this story in there to read more chapters. IDK when I will upload more chapters here.)**


End file.
